Singing the Right Note
by Supreme SR
Summary: Shadow: a poor street-punk in need to clear his debts and find a job. Rouge: the famous pop star in need to find a partner. Are the two are collided together by chance or destiny? However they don't seem to get along... CONTINUED!
1. Free CDee

**~SINGING THE RIGHT NOTE~**

**CHAPTER 1: FREE C-DEE**

**This story is dedicated to all Shadouge fans.** **You all rock so much! And a special thanks to my brother who helped me by giving me ideas, being the first reader on this chapter, and giving me a head start on the writing and story. Thank you sooooo much X-treme! I love you!**

**- - - - -**

**A** black and red hedgehog walked down the midnight sidewalks of Metropolis, entering a grocery store, silently taking an apple and quietly leaving as he didn't even steal anything. He continued to be on his way, avoiding all the stores he walked by.

When he passed a music store called _Musix_, he heard loud hip-hop music coming from the boom box, and a group of punk guys, circling the glass wall of the store.

The ebony hedgehog saw what they were going gaga about a poster. A poster picture of a famous celebrity, two celebrities. It was a female bat who had fur as white as the cleanest snow and eyes that looked like it was as rich as sapphires mixed with sunlight emeralds, and a fire red male echidna with violet amethyst dark eyes. Below the beautiful female bat and echidna's figure, was a writing. It read: _Rouge the Bat & Knuckles the Echidna._

"Whoa! That bat girl sure has a hot face!" said one of the street punks.

"She sure has a hot body for me to fuck!" said another.

"Ta bad sha gon' out wit' dat' mothafucka. I'd lready' fuck ha ba' naw." (Re-wording: To bad she's going out with that motherfucker. I'd already fuck her by now.) a street punk porcupine broadcasted with horrible vocabulary.

The black hedgehog continued to walk having a look of disgust at the punks. "Perverts." he mumbled, taking another bit of the already half eaten apple.

One of the street punks heard him and turned to him with an death smile.

"Wha'da say you little twerp?" he asked.

The jet-black hedgehog stopped in his tracks, and slowly faced him with a face showing no fear, chewing on the apple he just bit. He could see that the street punk who just talked to him was the leader since he seemed to be the only one with dark sunglasses and a cigarette, including huge body flexes the size of the hedgehog's head. The leader stood about six feet tall and his species was a dirty grey tabby cat with short whiskers. It made the black hedgehog look puny and weak.

The black hedgehog swallowed his bite calmly, and repeated what he just said, only very slowly, like they were retarded. Also adding some more words to make his point. "I said... You guys are motherfucking pervert bastards."

The street punk boss looked like he was going to blast. He gritted his teeth in anger, making the cigarette between his teeth break in two. He pointed a finger at the puny character.

"Who da shittin' hell do ya tink' you are!" he snarled with threat.

The hedgehog still showed no fear, anger, or mercy. "Shadow the Hedgehog." he answered in a low mumble.

**- - - - -**

In the music store, a blue hedgehog stood behind a register, doing his job until he saw that there was a group of street punks surrounding a poster.

He sighed in stress. "Aw common' now. That poster came this afternoon." he complained.

He knew that the street punks would always come by and steel a poster with a foxy celebrity every time they ordered a new one. And today was when the blue hedgehog caught them setting there ugly faces on the most wanted poster in the nation.

"I waited three months just to get that poster, and I'm not gonna let anyone steal anything this time!" he told himself looking for an employee to take his job for a few minutes.

The first one he spotted was a pink female hedgehog, organizing the new order of CD's and placing them in the correct slots.

The blue hedgehog groaned in disappointment. "Why does it havta' be her? That girl drives me way past bananas." he moaned, getting off the counter and slowly walking up to the cheerful girl.

He was now behind her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Am-" he was caught off by Amy swirling around as fast as a lightning with her giant hammer in pounding position.

"Oh. Sonic!" she lower her hammer and went back to her cheery mood. Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance as she gave him a tight squeeze.

"Amy, can you take my job for a moment? I gotta handle a little task." he informed.

Amy nodded. "Anything for you, my deep handsome blue!"

She winked at him and walked towards the register. The blue hedgehog sighed in relief and headed towards the exit. As he did, he saw a black hedgehog and the biggest of all the street punks talking, seeing the street punk's face, it looked like it was going to get nasty.

"I better break it up before the boss sees this." Sonic told himself.

**- - - - -**

"Shadow the Hedgehog eh' whadda scary name!" big, gray, tabby cat said sarcastically, looking as scared of the name as possible.

The rest of the gang snickered.

Shadow kept his expression firmly on his face. "If your expressing your foolishness as a clown, your not the slightest bit hilarious."

The gang quickly grew silent.

"Well, well. We got a motor mouth. Didn't your mommy teach you any manners?" the cat spoke doing a 'no-no' finger at the puny hedgehog.

"Well the same goes for you, you sons of slutty whore bitches." Shadow spat out, squeezing his half finished apple into nothing but apple juice.

Then everything seemed to go silent. The leader of the gang started to roll up his black leather sleeves.

"No body, and I mean nobody, **ever **talks to **me**... like **that**!" with him saying the last of his words, he threw his mighty fist at the black hedgehog's face, which the he easily dodged, still standing where he was. Everyone in the gang gasped in surprise.

"No way! Nobody can dodge boss's punches!" one of the gangsters said to one of his teammates.

"Shut the fuck up Bob!" the gray tabby cat yelled, throwing his fist at his follower's face.

"Hey Hey! You can't cause any violence here in public." yelled a blue hedgehog, coming out from the music store.

"Who said that, you..." The tabby cat paused and looked at the blue hedgehog, to the black.

_'Whoa. They're twins.' _he thought and continued to what he was about to say.

"Who said that, little---" before he could finish his last word, he was quickly punched in the jaw by Shadow.

The tabby cat landed on the ground with a thud, looking dead.

"Yo Toby... ya-llright?" asked one of his followers.

The gray cat whose name was known as Toby, only gave a low groan of agony.

"Man. That black sonavabitch is really strong for his size!" another complimented.

They all turned to the one who attacked their leader, with snarling glares.

"Who-dya thank dya aa!"(Re-wording: Who do you think you are!) they all yelled.

The black hedgehog remained in his stance. "Didn't I tell you. I'm Shadow the Hedgehog."

One of the gangsters chuckled evilly. "A puny little fella like you? Wr'll just see bout' dat'!" he was then running up to Shadow, sending a flying fist at him.

Shadow didn't move, but until the gangster's fist was an inch away from his face, the hedgehog's hand swiftly caught it with ease. The whole gang once again gasped, then they all started to attack him, taking out their bats, pocket knives and guns. The blue hedgehog decided to assist the black hedgehog, and jumped into the dog pile, punching every ugly gangster face in the nose.

The fight only lasted seconds. Every one of the street punks were in a pile, moaning just like their leader.

As the blue and black hedgehog walked out of the unconscious group, the black hedgehog faced Sonic. "I could have taken those thugs out myself."

"You're welcome." Sonic sneered, ignoring the comment.

They both headed for the same direction, with Sonic heading back to the music store, and Shadow going just forward where the side walk would have taken him.

"Well that settles things." the black hedgehog mumbled and began to walk off, ignoring the blue hedgehog that walked beside him.

However, the leader of the gang recovered from the blow and slowly took out a gun and aimed it behind Shadow's head, with Shadow, unaware of it.

"Ta-ta. Dumbass!" he managed to say and pulled the trigger.

Everything went slow motion, with the bullet, slowly exiting the gun and headed to where it was aimed. Shadow, hearing the gunshot, turned around, seeing the bullet heading straight for him. When the bullet was about inches his forehead. Until the blue hedgehog pushed him out of the way making him the target. Preparing to take the shot, about to hit the hedgehog dead-on, he and the black hedgehog had vanished into mid-air.

Everything went back to its normal speed.

The two hedgehogs, reappeared, standing before the one responsible for the shot. The tabby cat quickly shot the gun again, but nothing came out. He looked up at the two hedgehogs, knowing what was to become out of him.

"Well, seems like that gun can't fire anymore." Shadow said darkly, cracking his knuckles.

"Why not you just cut back while we, reload it for you." the blue hedgehog added, smirking evilly with his fists ready for some beating.

"Oh no..." the Tabby cat managed to squeak out with the two hedgehogs cornering him.

**- - - - -**

The gray Tabby cat plopped on the ground with a heavy thud, all bruised up that some people may mistake him as a blue or purple tabby. His black leather clothes were ripped into shreds with his sunglasses beat and chipped and about several teeth were missing.

"Next time you start shooting around, I better not be there. Got that." Shadow said darkly.

The tabby cat was about to respond, but Sonic kicked him lightly in the sides strong enough to make the gangster unconscious.

**- - - - -**

The same dark hedgehog, continued to roam the streets, forgetting about the occasion earlier. The first light of dawn finally cracked up with sky colored in gold.

"Hey You!" he heard a voice from a distance.

The dark hedgehog ignored it and walked on, hearing the voice coming closer. Shadow increased his speed, not wanting to be caught up by the person who's been following him for hours.

"Hey! Wait!" the voice called out.

"Leave me alone you pest!" Shadow called out.

He tried to lose his follower in a crowd of people, but that didn't work, he tried to enter one store and head the other way when his follower was out of sight, but that plan was crushed, he even tried to disguise himself as a fancy dressed lady but that plan has failed as the rest.

Finally, Shadow couldn't take it. He quickly spun around to see his follower, the same blue hedgehog who helped him fight the gangsters, and the one he saved while the blue hedgehog was saving him.

"What do you want from me!" he snapped.

"About time! I was wondering when you'd give up." said the blue hedgehog.

"I said what do you want!" Shadow repeated with more force.

"I just wanted to thank you from saving me back there with those punks in the last...---" the blue hedgehog checked his watch.

"Eight hours, already." he finished.

The black hedgehog sighed and placed his hand on his forehead as if he had a headache. "That's why you've been following and irritating the crap out of me for the last eight hours!" he said slowly, trying to use the calmest voice he could do right then.

"Well yeah, and since you say I was bothering the crap outta ya, I think I'll add up to a little prize."

"Oh, and what's that?" Shadow asked sarcastically, crossing his arms.

The blue hedgehog thought a moment. He soon had an idea. "Why not I give you a free CD at the music store." he suggested.

"I decline on the offer." Shadow quickly stated.

"And why's that?"

Shadow sighed in irritation. "Two reasons hedgehog. One, I don't like music, and two, I hate you."

The blue hedgehog stood in silence in thought for a moment. He then faced Shadow and sneered.

"Alright then. If you don't wanna CD, then I guess I'll just havta follow you everywhere till' you do."

Shadow's eyes narrowed. There was a long silence between the two of them after that.

"… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …" (Note: Every '...' means 1 minute.)

Sonic was starting to get impatient with the long silence and Shadow not answering. He started to tap his toes. With each minute, Sonic's toes tapped faster, and louder, annoying Shadow in his thoughts.

"Fine. I'll get a damn CD." Shadow answered, loosing his patience, hoping that the blue pest would quite irritating him.

"I'd knew you step up and quite being so stubborn. By the way, I'm Sonic." the blue hedgehog introduced, putting out a hand for Shadow to shake.

Shadow looked at the hand in disgust and rolled his eyes, keeping his arms locked on his chest.

"Shadow." he replied bluntly.

"O-K Shads, why not go back to the music store and get that free CD of yours."

The black hedgehog glared deadly at Sonic.

"**Never**, call me Shads." he warned with a death tone appearing in his voice.

**- - - - - **

Back at the Music store, Amy was tapping her fingers impatiently on the counter top, awaiting her hero to return in what he said a 'couple' minutes that turned into already nine hours. She was the only one in the music store, with low background music being the only company she had.

_'When that hedgehog comes in through that door, I swear it, I will kill him!' _she threatened, clutching her hands into trembling mad fists.

Just then, the entry door opened, with a certain hedgehog coming in thru the door.

"So---nic! I'm gonna kill you!!!" Amy yelled in anger as she pulled out her giant hammer and jumped over the counter, running towards the hedgehog.

She swung her hammer as hard as she could at him, hitting nothing but thin air.

"Whoa!" Amy gasped, gaining her balance to her force.

'_Where'd he go!?' _She continued to think, looking in all directions.

Just then, the door opened with another hedgehog appearing. Amy didn't pay attention and continued to look for the hedgehog she proclaimed to murder.

"Hey Ames." said the voice that belongs to the hedgehog who just entered.

Amy froze from what she was doing and slowly turned around with shock written all over her face.

"Sonic? How did you--- Where the heck did you---" she did complete her two questions when a black hedgehog soon appeared behind Sonic out of nowhere.

Amy's eyes widened. '_No way! A teleporter!?'_

The black hedgehog looked alert. "That girl's crazy. She tried to kill me with that big hammer in her hands." Shadow informed his acquaintance.

Sonic looked at Amy, seeing Shadow was right due to Amy having a hammer in her hands and standing her ground like she did when she was going to get really violent.

"Um... Amy, this is Shadow. He saved me from those street punks from earlier. Shadow, meet Amy. She works here and is my job partner." Sonic introduced.

Amy lowered her hammer down looking at Shadow, to Sonic. "How can you two--- Are you guys related?" she asked in a whisper.

"Hell. No." Shadow quickly replied.

Amy's hammer soon disappeared in her hands, which made Shadow thinking of her as a creepy witch. After regaining herself, she shot a death glare at Sonic. And it seemed like Sonic already knew what she was thinking.

"I know Ames, and I'm sorry for taking so long, but blame it on Shady here. He made me go after him the whole time with the extra hour walking back." Sonic pointed out.

Amy's eyes seemed to then loose it's flames as her expression went from death glare, to calm. Shadow then gave Sonic a big stab on the toe, with Sonic yelping from pain.

"**Never**, call me Shady." he warned with the tone of death approaching his voice.

**- - - - -**

"Alrighty, so let me get this straight." Amy said with confusion swirling around her.

"Shadow saved you from getting shot to death while you were saving him from being shot to death and you followed him for eight hours to just tell him thanks and he got so bothered by you that you also included one of our latest CD's to give him for free."

"Yup." Sonic answered, climbing up a rusty yellow ladder, that reached a high level of unopened boxes.

"I still don't get why you're being so generous and kind to the guy when he treats you like dirt." Amy mumbled with Sonic hearing her.

"Don't worry Amy. I just wanna get even with the guy."

"For what?" Amy asked beginning to sound whinny.

"For saven' me of course."

"But you were trying to save him too! You should also be getting a free CD, and isn't that supposed to be the boss's decision to give away a free prize?" she asked.

Sonic, successfully pulled out the box he aimed for and carefully carried it down with him.

He smirked, knowing Amy had a point. "Why not we not tell 'em?"

**- - - - -**

The dark hedgehog stood out the "employee's only" door which was the supply room. He was beginning to become impatient, tapping his foot lightly on the hard floor. He looked up at the clock, seeing that it was already almost 9:00 a.m.

Just then, a purple chameleon entered the store, carrying seven, large boxes in his own hands with ease. He calmly walked up to the supply room door, and tried to open it, but the stack of boxes wobbled and began to fall with the chameleon catching it just in time.

"Hey, mind if you open the door for me. I got my hands full." the chameleon asked out to Shadow.

Shadow only crossed his arms and 'humped'. "That's not my job now is it?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny, now just open the door." he ordered.

"I wasn't joking around."

After his saying, a green crocodile appeared and opened the door for the chameleon. "Thanks Vector." he said, entering the giant room.

"No problem Espio." the green crocodile replied. He then faced the black hedgehog with a small scowl. "Customers aren't allowed in this area. Will you please leave." the crocodile politely said.

"Sorry Vector. I can't." Shadow said leaning against the wall, already knowing the crocodile's name.

"Oh, and why's that?" The crocodile asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm waiting for somebody to get me something."

The crocodile named Vector motioned him to continue. "And... who is this somebody getting something for you?"

The black hedgehog then responded. "I'm awaiting to get my free prize." he mumbled, getting annoyed with the questions.

There was a small pause of silence; with Shadow hearing the crocodile mumble something in anger.

"Sonic..." He quickly entered the supply room with a sudden force, it startled the black hedgehog. After a long pause of silence, a large clutter was heard from the other side of the door.

"B-- Boss!" Shadow heard Sonic squeak, sounding frightened.

"Sonic! Remember what I said!!!: Never give away **free** CD's without **my** permission! How many times do I gotta tell you that!?!"

"Uh... six hundred and seventeen times boss?"

"No! six hundred eighteen including now!"

"Please Vector! That black hedgehog saved his life and Sonic just wanted to pay him back!" Another voice was heard, that belonged to a young pre-teen girl.

"I don't care who saved him! He shouldda' just let you die!"

'_I should have done that in the first place.' _Shadow thought, agreeing to the boss's words.

"That's mean to say!" Amy shouted back, Shadow picking up anger in her voice.

"You don't talk like that to me young lady!"

"IT'S A FREE COUNTRY SO **I **CAN TALK TO YOU IN ANY TONE **I **WANT!"

"Talk to me in that tone once more missy, and your fired!"

"You can't fire me... BECAUSE I ALREADY QUIT!!!" Amy yelled the last four words out with a sonic boom, that it rattled the door.

There was a few seconds on no noise coming thru the door, with Shadow thinking that Vector was chocking her to death, or so he was about to think as soon as the pink hedgehog burst out of the door, with the door slamming Shadow into the wall.

He could see the young, pink, hedgehog storming out of the store, dragging a familiar blue hedgehog with her like a stuffed animal.

"AND SONIC'S COMING WITH ME!" She yelled as soon as the glass door shut closed.

Shadow, removed his slammed body from the wall that now had a dent of his shape. He looked to see the pink and blue hedgehog walk away, well one being dragged. He chuckled darkly, liking the face the blue hedgehog was putting on, making him look like he was suffering.

Again, the door burst open, with once again, slamming Shadow into the already dented wall. Out came stomping a furious green crocodile who stood nearly six feet tall, walking to his office.

When he entered his office, he shut the door behind him, that it made an earthquake in the store. Shadow, again, removed his re-slammed body from the dented wall, walking out of the door's way, making sure that he wouldn't get slammed over and over again.

The employee's door opened again, without it being burst open, and out came the same, purple chameleon, this time, empty handed. He walked up the Vector's office, lightly knocking it.

"Vector. May I come in?" he asked in a low voice.

"Go away Espio!" a voice coming from the office yelled in frustration.

"But Vector, what am I suppose to do with the music store?"

"Close it! It's time to close the damn store anyways!"

The chameleon shrugged, and went over to the entry door, replacing the open sign to closed and was about to lock it, when a little bumble bee came bursting in. He was panting heavily, looking at the clock.

"I---I... made... it." the bee managed to wheeze out in between his heavy panting.

"Charmy. What are you doing here?" the chameleon, Espio asked.

There was a long pause with the bee, trying to catch his breath, holding up a finger to wait.

After awhile, the bee, Charmy shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to visit while I'm on my day off."

"Well, it's closing time."

"Can it wait. I heard about that new CD of those to famous singers. And I wanted to buy it before it got sold out. Do we still have a copy?"

Espio nodded. "You're in luck Charmy. There's only a couple more left." he answered, looking through the stalks of CD's.

He pulled out the CD the bee wanted. The cover looked just like the poster the gangsters were going gaga about.

"Whoa thanks Espio. Mind if I pay tomorrow. I was in a hurry that I---"

"Forgot your money." Espio finished for him, and shook his head. "Sorry Charmy, but you know the rules. Why not we put it on hold for you."

Charmy's face brightened. "Thanks Espio!" he said cheerfully, grasping onto the chameleon's leg.

The chameleon sighed," Okay. You can let go now."

The bee quickly let go, with his face full of joy. "ThankyouthankyouTHANKS!!!" he stringed his thanks together.

After that, the bee noticed the black and red hedgehog, just standing there, with his arms crossed and a glare on his face.

The chameleon faced him. "Sorry sir. We're closed."

"..."

"Sir. I said we're closed."

The black hedgehog got annoyed. "I know you're closed, but what about my award?" he growled.

"There's no free prizes in this store sir, Now may you please leave." the chameleon said patiently.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get what I came for. With all the trouble that blue hedgehog put me through, I should at least get a free CD, since I actually saved his life and him following me for four hours, and for me, trying to lose him for another four hours, and heading back here, with that taking another hour, which means nine hours of suffering from that damned hedgehog and I think I at least deserve a free CD for that." she spoke, not losing his breath.

The purple chameleon was impressed with his long speech not stopping to take a breath "... Very well. I do agree, that blue hedgehog can get on your nerves." the chameleon could see eye to eye. "But I need to check with the boss about this."

_**Chapter Theme- "I gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas**_

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_Tonight's the night, let's live it up_  
_I got my money, let's spend it up_  
_Go out and smash it like oh my God_  
_Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off_

_I know that we'll have a ball_  
_If we get down and go out and just lose it all_  
_I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go_  
_Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control_

_Fill up my cup, mozoltov_  
_Look at her dancing, just take it off_  
_Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down_  
_Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again_

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_  
_And do it and do it, let's live it up_  
_And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it_  
_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_

_'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_Tonight's the night_  
_(Hey!)_  
_Let's live it up_  
_(Let's live it up)_  
_I got my money_  
_(My pay)_  
_Let's spend it up_  
_(Let's spend it up)_

_Go out and smash it_  
_(Smash it)_  
_Like oh my God_  
_(Like oh my God)_  
_Jump off that sofa_  
_(Come on!)_  
_Let's get, get off_

_Fill up my cup_  
_(Drink)_  
_Mozoltov_  
_(Lahyme)_  
_Look at her dancing_  
_(Move it, move it)_  
_Just take it off_

_Let's paint the town_  
_(Paint the town)_  
_We'll shut it down_  
_(Let's shut it down)_  
_Let's burn the roof_  
_And then we'll do it again_

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_  
_And do it and do it, let's live it up_  
_And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it_  
_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it_

_Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock_  
_(Rock rock rock rock rock)_  
_Easy come, easy go, now we on top_  
_(Top top top top top)_  
_Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop_  
_(Stop stop stop stop stop)_  
_Round and round, up and down, around the clock_  
_(Rock rock rock rock rock)_

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday_  
_(Do it!)_  
_Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday_  
_(Do it!)_  
_Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say_  
_Party every day, p-p-p-party every day_

_And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_  
_Woohoo_

**AN- And that's chapter 1! Please review, because I enjoy reading and responding to all comments!**

~Supreme


	2. My Happy Ending: Sung by Rouge the Bat

**CHAPTER 2: MY HAPPY ENDING-- SUNG BY ROUGE THE BAT **

A snow white bat walked down the empty hallway. Dressed in a twinkling purple tang-top showing her firm, tan stomach with black shorts, showing her perfect legs with matching white, and yet sexy gloves and boots. Her make-up showed her wearing hot pink eye shadow along with glossy lip-gloss.

The bat seemed to be panting slightly, like she just came from a wild performance. She continued to walk down the hall until she heard a voice in the distance.

"Miss Rouge!" a young lady called.

The white bat turned to see an orange, female echidna with light aqua blue eyes. "Oh, Tikal. There you are. I was looking for you." she said.

"I congratulate you on your first single performance." Tikal complimented.

"Yeah yeah, Anyway, what about the crowd?"

"The crowd? Oh about fifty-two thousand people were there. And thirty five million copies of your CD was sold this last two weeks." Tikal informed, looking at her clip-board.

Rouge nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now, if anyone needs me, I'll be in my trailer." she turned and walked away.

Tikal bowed done to show her curtsy. As soon as Rouge was out of sight, Tikal's face turned joyful, into sadness. She flipped the page on her clip-board. It showed a picture of a handsome red echidna with dark, purple eyes.

_'Knuckles...' _she thought. '_Why must she be the love of your life... instead of me?'_

- - - - -

Rouge, after an hour of trying to avoid the two dozen reporters who were desperate to learn more about her, finally reached her private area. She quickly entered, quietly closing the door behind her and locking it, making sure nobody could enter.

She sighed in exhaustion, heading over to her bathroom, washing her beautiful face. Her make-up easily can remove with her make-up remover, with now no make-up at all.

_'Ah... That feels better. _She thought, drying her face.'

She then stripped out of her performing suit, turning on the knob of the shower to steaming hot. She quickly got in, feeling the hot raindrops of the shower, with her liking the smooth rhythm that went on with it. It reminded her of the song she wrote and sang herself called "My Happy Ending". She began to sing the tune to it:

_Oh… oh…_

_So much for my Happy Ending_

_Oh… oh…_

_So much for my Happy Ending_

_Oh… oh… oh…_

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangen' in a city so dead_

_Held up so high on such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be…_

_He were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, suppose to be_

_But we lost it_

_Out of a memory so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my Happy Ending_

_Oh… oh…_

_So much for my Happy Ending_

_Oh… oh…_

_You got your dumb friends_

_And know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be…_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, suppose to be _

_But we lost it_

_Out of a memory so close to me _

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my Happy Ending_

Shadow continued to listen to the song on the CD he just stole from the music store when the chameleon went to his boss's office. He was in his small trailer, listening to the CD he stole since he didn't have anything better to do.

When focusing on her singing voice, he could sense that the singer who sung this really meant what she was saying.

_'Hm, she's good, I'll give her that.' _He admitted, looking at the cover of the CD, seeing the face of the singer who was singing the song he was listening to. '_It seems like the music is just following her voice.'_

He then listened to the third verse.

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be suppose to me_

_But we lost it_

_Out of a memory so close to me _

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my Happy Ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, suppose to be_

_But we lost it_

_Out of a memory so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my Happy Ending_

_Oh… oh…_

_So much for my Happy Ending_

_Oh… oh…_

_So much for my Happy Ending_

_Oh… oh… _

_Oh… oh…_

Rouge finished her song, already done with her shower, but she continued to re-soap her silky fur. She remembered the day she wrote that song. It only took her minutes to write it since she was writing down how she really felt.

Hurt.

Weak.

Miserable.

Alone.

But why did she feel all those negative feelings?

_**FLASHBACK**_

_After returning from another long trip from one of her movie films, Rouge left the airport in a hurry. She had returned earlier than she thought, and she was hoping to see a certain echidna back at his place for some free time. She showed a bright, energetic face while she flew towards his setting, excited to see him after being alone for a few months._

_Landing on the floating "Angel Island"; his homeland, Rouge ran through the pathways and stopped as she saw his home when he was off business or on vacation._

"_Knuckles!" she called, catching her breath as she ran further towards the tall temple that he usually hung around at._

_When she could make out the burning red echidna, she squinted her eyes, thinking that she saw someone else with him: A female!?_

_Not trying to jump towards conclusions, Rouge stood her distance and silently watched the two to see what was really going on in Knuckles time when she wasn't around. Her eyes widened at the sight after moments of waiting. Her lover, Knuckles… had kissed the female, straight to the lips. Right in front of her!_

_Standing her ground, Rouge held firm and blinked back weak tears. She was a headstrong woman._

_She knew that the situation would only end up worse if she went to him right now with the pink female echidna there, so she turned her back, and walked away._

_After sitting in silence in her home, having flashbacks and rethinking of the scene she had witnessed with her boyfriend's affair with another woman, Rouge only replayed the messages on her personal answering machine._

_They were all from Knuckles._

_**-BEEP-**_

"_Hey honey, guess who? Well, I'm starting to miss you. When will you be back? I'm getting anxious just to see you again."_

'_Yeah right.' Rouge thought, glaring at the machine._

_**-BEEP-**_

"_Knuckles again. You haven't replied to any of my messages. What's up?"_

'_I don't bring my home phone with me you idiot!' Rouge snapped._

_**-BEEP-**_

"_Rouge, darling, my sweetheart, I don't know what's going on about you, but I'm really worried. I could try your cell, but I bet you delete all my messages since you turn it off and get have thousands of texts everyday."_

_Rouge couldn't take much more. She slammed her fist on the machine, forcing it off, and cursed at her lover for being too desperate, too stupid, too… betraying._

_**-Ring-Ring-Ring-**_

_Her phone rang for the first time. She already knew who it was and why he was calling. She snatched the receiver from its cradle and punched the talk button._

"_Hello." she greeted darkly._

"_Rouge, is that you?" a familiar male voice responded on the other line._

_It was Knuckles alright._

"_I've missed you so much baby. When can I come over so we can catch up on the old times, if you know what I mean?" she knew that he was smirking._

"_Go to hell." she barked, holding her ground, but gripping the receiver tighter._

"…" _there was a pause on both lines._

"_Are you okay hon?" Knuckles asked, concern. "I bet you had a long travel back huh?"_

"_Screw yourself you two timer!" Rouge was now leaking her rage on the phone to him._

"_Wait, what!?"_

"_I know what you were doing all this time I was gone! You enjoy having other girls to toy with and take my place do you! Well, fuck you and your bitches! It's over!" and she threw the phone down with a bang._

_She unplugged the phone wire and silenced her phone so she could block herself away from the one man she had given her heart to._

_Tears silently strolled down her cheeks as she walked out of her home, and into the city to get her mind away from it all. _

_When she reached the entry gate, it was packed with fans and reporters who couldn't leave her be, and she smiled, wiping away her tears. Her followers and interviews kept her mind off things, and right now, she really wanted her mind of the one person she still secretly adored: Knuckles the Echidna._

_But she still felt that strong tug of pain reach out to her, coming in deeper in her heart. And it was giving her the dark gifts of broken emotion._

_Hurt._

_Weak._

_Miserable._

_Alone..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

That day, was now a memory, though it was still the worst experience she had, and the worst day as well. Just by thinking of her ex-boyfriend, and the time seeing him kissing another woman, brought Rouge to tears.

With her no longer, enjoying her shower.

**Song: "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne**

**Chapter 2 Theme: "Telephone" by Lady GaGa (feat- Beonce)**

Hello  
Hello, baby; you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service in the club you say, say  
Wa-wa-what did you say?  
Huh?; You're breaking up on me  
Sorry; I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry; I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy

Just a second; it's my favorite song they're gonna play and I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You shoulda made some plans with me; you knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy

Stop callin', stop callin'; I don't wanna think anymore!; I left my head and my heart on the dance-floor  
Stop callin'', stop callin; I don't wanna talk anymore!; I left my head and my heart on the dance-floor

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub' and you're not gonna reach my telephone

Call when you want but there's no one home  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub' and you're not gonna reach my telephone

[Beyonce]  
Boy the way you blowin' up my phone won't make me leave no faster, put my coat on faster, leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home 'cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector  
Sorry: I cannot answer!

Not that I don't like you: I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone ri-ringing  
Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station  
Tonight I'm not takin no calls 'cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'cause I'll be dancin!

Stop callin', stop callin'; I don't wanna think anymore!; I got my head and my heart on the dance-floor  
Stop callin', stop callin'; I don't wanna talk anymore!; I got my head and my heart on the dance-floor

Stop callin', stop callin'; I don't wanna think anymore!; I got my head and my heart on the dance-floor  
Stop callin', stop callin'; I don't wanna talk anymore; I got my head and my heart on the dance-floor

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want, but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Call when you want, but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club, and I'm sippin' that bub'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone, my telephone, mi-mi-mi, my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
My telephone  
Mi-mi-mi, my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bub' and you're not gonna reach my telephone

We're sorry; the number you have reached is not in service at this time  
Please check the number, or try your call again

**Hiya, and sorry for the major changes on the song and Flashback. I wasn't satisfied with the originals so I redid it. And I'm also sorry for the short chapter, And it's a miracle; X-treme happens to be here, but sleeping on the couch with a book covering his face. HA! Why not we do an interview! Hold on, I'll get him!**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

_supreme-Okay! I'm back and X-treme's here! He'll be doing the typing when it's his turn to talk. Okay X-treme, say something_

**X-treme: hi?**

_supreme- Say something good! Write about my story!_

**X-treme: It's more like my story since I gave you most of the ideas and wrote most of the first chap since YOU SUCKED.**

_supreme- -gasp- 'X's name' how could you be so rude! I am good too!_

**X-treme: Why do I have to write what I want to say on this? This is retarded Katie...**

_supreme- Nooooo! It's a bonus I just thought of so readers would know what's happening to us here at home! And because it seemed that I was writing chapter 2 a bit short. Don't you think?_

**X-treme: I don't feel very comfortable writing what I have to say to u in public for every one to read. It's humiliating. And why are you waking me up at 3 in the morning? There's school tomorrow.**

_supreme- You're embarrassing yourself saying it's 'humiliating' Well, I couldn't wait to post and since your barley around when I'm on the computer, early rise and shine was the perfect time!_

**X-treme: ...**

supreme- 'X's name'

**X-treme: ...**

_supreme 'X'S NAME!!!'_

**X-treme: What?**

_supreme- Say something or I'll hack on your accounts during school._

**X-treme: To bad, I'm on fanfiction during school too ya know.**

_supreme- -gasp- I'm telling mom on you!_

**X-treme: Wait! Dont tell that wicked womanshes sleeping Kate Its 3inamorningdamit!**

**... &#( b9&ou79783yt(&T&RB&)&b &((R&TB(&TB(&T&TVI&T(&T&TTTER(&(67&Arrrrgggggg!!(&(&6(&#!!(&(&!#ETQhIyufIHGygbi(&TT--Y&((&tYIFB786976t9786(&tb(&TB976tb(&TB(&TBN(8t987T67t6976Y96tB6y(&tBGOuytB YIu976T!**

**"!!"**

**"!!"**

**"!!"**

_supreme- I'm back, but X-treme just went up to his "no trespassing" room. Sorry about that, we were fighting over the computer, nearly breaking it in half. Well, he's just shy! Awww! That's soooo cute of you X-treme! He's actually an 'very nice guy, but since it's three in the morning, he's a bit cranky! Lol. Hope you enjoyed the Bonus I just came up with since my chapter was too short for me!_

**Anyway, please Review since I always review you!**

~Supreme


	3. In Search for a Partner and for a Career

**CHAPTER 3: In search for a Partner and a Career**

**Helllllllooooo Again my friends! I'm back with another chapter right here!**

After gaining back her composure, rubbing her teary eyes and her breathing back to normal, Rouge calmly stepped out of her shower. If there was one good thing about Rouge instead of her beauty and singing, and acting talents, it would be controlling her emotions quickly. She draped herself in a towel and exited her personal bathing room.

After getting dressed in her nightgown and reattaching her make-up, she quickly put on her robe and left her trailer, checking if it was clear. She started to run quietly, past the other trailers of her costume designers, producers, and cosmeticians, and headed down the silent aisles of vehicles. She slowly walked past the motor homes, reading each name until she got to the trailer and name she wanted: Tikal Echidna.

Rouge knocked on the door, waiting for her agent to answer. The door finally opened, showing a young orange, female echidna dressed in a blue, white and green night gown with a blue eye-mask on her fore-head that replaced where her every-day crown like headband was.

"Miss Rouge? Why are you up so late? It's past midnight already. You can get your skin wrinkled by taking such risk."

"Right now, I don't care. I need to talk about something Tikal." Rouge responded strictly.

"Oh yes. Oh coarse. Come in." Tikal opened the door wide enough for her partner to come in. "So what would you like to discuss with me?" she asked politely, closing the door behind her.

Rouge sighed in relief, happy to finally tell someone about her stress. "Well---" she began. "It's about Knuckles..."

**- - - - -**

"He cheated on you!?" Tikal had a shocked expression on her face, not expecting Knuckles to do such a thing.

Rouge nodded sadly crossing her arms. "Can you just believe that?"

Tikal slowly shook her head with shock still written on her face. Of coarse she had feelings for Knuckles, and like any other girl who'd have a crush on a guy who was already taken, would be happy if he split up with his girlfriend so they could get a chance. But Tikal wasn't like that and felt the complete opposite.

There was a short pause.

"I'm sorry about this." Tikal showed her courtesy.

Rouge groaned. "Yeah well, I came here to tell you that, and for you to do me a favor."

"And what will that be?" Tikal asked, concerned.

Rouge hesitated, then looked at Tikal straight in the eye. "I want you to find me another partner." she answered surely.

**- - - - -**

Shadow tried to listen to the rest of the songs, but they all sounded the same and the male singer was quite dull. He just continued to replay the song: "My Happy Ending". It was his favorite song out of the album he heard. He noticed that her voice seemed exactly like the expression of the song: Melancholy, yet still proud. He took one good guess on why she sounded like it.

_'She broke up with that echidna.' _he thought.

And he was right, with three good reasons.

1.) She's singing a solo instead of a duet like in the rest of the songs.

2.) She composed the song herself.

3.) The tone of her voice mated the song perfectly.

It all led up to her and her boyfriend, her partner, being broken apart. Shadow just stared at the cracked ceiling, listening to the song for the twenty-fourth time. He didn't feeling anything towards the song, only realizing that it had much emotion.

But he had to admit: She was an excellent singer.

**- - - - -**

Tikal took a bit of surprise. "Are you sure about this Miss Rouge?"

Rouge only smirked slightly. "Am I always sure when it comes to me?" she asked.

Tikal fiddled with her fingers. "Um, well... I guess."

"Then get to work and find me a new partner. I'll give you three days maximum."

Tikal's eyes widened. "Three days! That's impossible. It took months to find Knuckles!"

Rouge thought. "Fine. I'll give you a week, and since I feel considerate, I'll help you look for my new partner."

Tikal still wasn't satisfied, but she didn't want to get scolded by Rouge, or worse... fired. She managed a weak smile. "Alright."

Rouge clapped her hands together in excitement. "Good."

And with that, Rouge left without another word. When the door closed, Tikal just stood there, staring blankly at the door.

_'"I'll give you a week."'_ Tikal repeated in her head.

She looked at the floor. "One week." she told herself. "To find a partner for her... I'll find her a partner. I'll give her the best partner I can find. In less than seven days."

**- - - - -**

Rouge, finally satisfied with herself, walked back to her trailer. She smirked. _'I'll get you back Knuckles. Just you wait.' _When she went back to headquarters, she went to her bed, turned off the lights, and slowly fell asleep.

**- - - - -**

Shadow yawned as he gargled the water inside his mouth. He shot it out, walking out of the small bathroom, and to the old, ripped couch. But before he could lay back down, there was a knock on the door.

He sighed in annoyance, and pulled out a gun out of the chore beside the couch, reloading it. _'If it's those gangster bastards. I swear I'll shoot without mercy.' _He then quickly opened the door, pointing the gun at... "The landlord!" he almost yelled, and hid the gun behind his back.

A big, purple cat looked down to his renter in confusion. "Good evening Shadow." he said slowly, and politely.

"What do you want Big?" Shadow asked rudely.

There was a small pause, with it obvious that Big was trying to remember why he was at the front porch of his renter. "Oh yeah! You need to pay me."

"What!"

"You owe me $326,000 dollars and 58 cents."

"But I paid you last month!" Shadow hollered in irritation.

Big shook his head slowly. "Sorry Shadow, but it was not enough. It's either pay, or go."

Shadow snarled, not getting his way. He crossed his arms and thought. "Fine, I'll pay everything by the end of the year."

"Every penny?" Big asked stupidity.

Shadow growled. "Every penny."

Big squealed, clapping his hands with glee. "Oh goody! Pennies!"

Shadow slammed the door on the landlord's face. "Idiot." he mumbled, walking back to the couch.

He set the gun on the table, beside his 'bed', and started to get himself comfortable. He looked at the clock on the crack and stained wall. It read: 12:12.

_'I'll find a job tomorrow. If I have nothing else to do.'_ and with that, he drifted off to sleep.

- - - - -

Dawn came. Rouge slept peacefully, under her silky blanket covers of her bed. There was a sudden knock on her trailer door.

"Miss Rouge, it's time to get up now." It was Tikal, Rouge's helper.

Rouge groaned. "Five more minutes."

"Miss Rouge we need to look for your new partner now, later would be too late."

There was a silence as Tikal listened to what was going to happen. The door to Rouge the Bat's room opened slowly. There stood a drowsy white bat. Tikal gasped at her appearance.

"Miss Rouge! You have rings under your eyes. I told you not to stay up to late." Tikal told her.

Rouge moaned. "I know. I stayed up late, looking up for a guy. I checked magazines, the newspapers, the internet, popular single man singers, none of them are good enough. Either their voices are too low, too high, suck, or their just ugly."

The sun was just about to come out. "What time is it?" she asked, yawning at the orange echidna.

Tikal looked at her watch. "It's a quarter before six." she answered.

Rouge sighed. "Can I get just another hour of beauty sleep?"

"I believe so. You cannot go out in public with your appearance being, unlike you. It will blow your image."

Rouge ignored her. "Oh, I'll just go get ready." she said and slammed the door shut.

- - - - -

Shadow's heavy eyelids finally managed to barely open. He groaned as he slowly got up to stretch. When he finished, he looked at the worn out clock: 5:41 a.m. Shadow arched an eyebrow.

_'Why did I wake up so early?'_ he asked himself as he laid back down to drift of to sleep once again.

But for some reason, his brain wouldn't allow him to sleep. Shadow demanded more rest, but instead, his brain told him to get up and search for a job. Shadow sighed in annoyance, obeying his brain's order. He kicked the light, holey blanket of and walked to the entry door. There was a newspaper right in front of the entry door.

_'Let's see if there are any 'Help Wanted' jobs.' _Shadow picked up the newspaper, and began to skim down throughout the whole thing. All the jobs were two meanings to Shadow.

1.) They were too boring or mature for him.

2.) They were all too low pay or immature.

Shadow rolled his eyes and sighed, flipping towards the next page that held more jobs. Nothing there too. He flipped page from page, skimmed from row to row. Every job... was pathetic. After he read the whole thing, twice, Shadow threw the paper to the floor and stomped on it in frustration.

_'God damn it all.'_ he snapped and headed towards the bathroom, getting ready for the day. He was planning to go out, and this time find a more interesting career that he could at least do with ease.

- - - - -

"Um, Miss Rouge?" The young orange female echidna with sky blue eyes asked for attention from her partner.

"Yeah, what?" The white bat responded, continuing to walk forward with drooping eyes from lack of sleep. "And if it's about anything, and I mean ANYTHING that has to do with the bags under my eyes, or anything of my drowsiness, I don't wanna hear it." Rouge warned her.

Tikal shook her head. "No it's not that it's just," the female echidna looked up at the other side of her partner. There stood a tall, red, and black robot with glowing green markings. "Why did you have to bring a robot bodyguard?" she asked sweetly, yet concerned.

Rouge forced a sly smirk, looking proud of herself. She placed her hands on her hips. "Cause' ya know how gorgeous I am and that EVERY man wants me. And to show off my body, and to keep every man from laying a finger on me, I brought Omega along." She explained.

Tikal only nodded. "Oh, I see."

The female echidna and bat, followed by the red robot, continued to walk though the crowded sidewalks of the city Rouge first wanted to scout for a perfect singing partner, and boy-friend, Hollywood.

Dusk was now appearing with the sun starting to slowly set. Rouge, Tikal, and Omega were now sitting at a bench at a city park, looking at the city map.

"We'll look for every male in this city. None of em' are good enough for me! Either their slinky or dumb!" Rouge cried out in frustration. (I'm sorry if I offended any males from California. Please forgive me!)

The bags under her eyes seemed to darken, but Rouge didn't show any appearance of exhaustion. She was too stubborn to show how tired she was.

Tikal studied the city map with the red robot, Omega right beside her. "We've been to every male celebrity residence. Not to mention every city in this state." she informed her partner.

**"Negative. We have not proceeded through any Karaoke Clubs." **Omega confirmed.

Tikal looked at were the red robot was pointing with his eyes. he studied it for a minute then nodded in agreement. "You're right. Rouge, why not go here? We might find a guy with a good enough voice."

Rouge shook her head. "Noda chance Tikal. Those men at the karaoke bar are usually the 'drunkies'. I don't wanna partner who's always drunk."

Tikal sighed. "Alright."

Rouge then sat up from the park bench and walked off with Tikal and Omega following beside her.

"We're not giving up. We'll search this whole planet if we have to. But I need a partner by next week." The albino bat warned her agent.

Tikal's eyes looked tired. "We must find a partner, even if it means searching throughout the whole country, and the whole world? That would be at the least a decade Miss Rouge."

Rouge gave a glare at the young echidna. "So? I don't care." She then looked back straight ahead.

Tikal was concerned for her partner. _'She's really determined to find a perfect man to replace Knuckles. Still... Knuckles, how could you do such a terrible thing to Miss Rouge? Why?'_

The three beings were now heading back to Rouge's private jet, ready to be sent to another place, to again search for the perfect man, for Rouge the Bat.

- - - - -

Shadow found himself again striding on the sidewalk, but this time, focusing on each store he passed by. It was day two in search of a new job so he could pay his rent, and he was in a dangerous dept as it was already.

The sun was now setting, and Shadow read each of the store's title he passed. _'Kim's Nails, Bebe, PacSun, Suncoast, Claire's, GameStop, Walden's Books,'_ Each store was just not his style.

He then looked across the other side of the street for any good stores for hire. This time, it was usually restaurants. _'Lugie's, Village Inn, Denny's, McDonalds, Red Robins, Subway, Applebee's, T.G.I. Fridays, Golden Coral, Kentucky Fried Chicken, Pizza Hut, Sicily's, Papa Murphy's'_ None seemed of any interest.

After another hour of roaming the streets, with the sun now fully setting, Shadow called it quits for the day. And started to walk back home.

**- - - - -**

Once he got to his rented trailer, Shadow calmly closed the crooked door and threw the rusty keys on the limping table. He jumped on the coach and laid there, breathing deeply, looking at the crack on the ceiling that seemed to have gotten bigger from the last twelve hours he was gone. He slowly got up and looked at his shoes: they were are worn out. The torn white leather and the scratched red sols around them, and now, the holes where starting to grow bigger, pulling the threaded leather apart.

"Need new shoes." He noted.

He then slammed his fist on the limping table next to the springy coach. "Damn it!" he cursed to himself.

He then felt a sudden pain with the fist he just slammed, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. He slowly lifted up his head and looked around him. His eyes searched around the trailer for no apparent reason. He had almost no furniture.

The only ones he owned were...

1.) The old torn and springy coach that used to be black but was now a dull gray with many stains of dye or food.

2.) The limping table that only had three legs instead of four, and wobbled a lot, but the table was so old, the legs could break any second, especially after the impact Shadow did to it.

3.) A small, mini T.V. that could be mistaken for a Gameboy, but with an small set of bent antenna wires.

4.) The refrigerator that didn't work anymore and was filled with spoiled foods like rotten eggs. Shadow never dared open it since the smell was too awful, you'd rather die then take a sniff, and with yellow sod smeared all over it.

5.) And last, the coat hanger, which only hold up to three items since almost all the pegs are gone, including two of the legs, so Shadow had to make it lean on the wall.

Yes. That was ALL the furniture he'd own. And the trailer was the cheapest, the only home he could ever afford. Shadow couldn't look at all he had anymore. It was too little, but at least he had something. A place to live was one thing, but he was already broke.

"Whoever created the use of money; kiss my ass and die." Shadow growled as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen, the VERY small and NARROW kitchen. He had no good food. He couldn't afford any, but he at least had a bag of stale chips that expired two years ago, and yet it was nearly empty. Shadow just gobbled it all up since he had nothing to eat all day.

He sighed. "I guess I have to keep looking for that job that will get me through this hell." He said to himself.

He was now heading to his 'bed' until he heard a knock on the crooked, and rusty pale blue door.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "What now god damn it!" he called, walking to the door and bursting it open.

As soon as he saw who it was, his eyes widened in shook to expect the least person he'd see.

"Hey there Shads. Been awhile eh?" the guest asked.

"You." Shadow growled.

There in the doorstep, stood a blue hedgehog with green eyes. He had a polite smile on his face. "Yup it's me. How's it goen' pal?" Sonic asked.

Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog which was his annoyance. "How do you know where I live?" he nearly snarled, not answering Sonic's friendly question.

Sonic only crossed his arms. "Jeez, you could at least show some enthusiasm for seeing me." he said sarcastically.

"Answer me!!!"

Sonic raised his hands, not wanting to cause any trouble. "Okay okay! I followed ya hear when I saw you walken' down the streets earlier. Happy now?"

Shadow started closed the door. "Not in the slightest."

Sonic stopped the door with his foot to keep it from closing. "Aw, common Shads! Can ya lemme in?"

"**Don't** call me Shads! And no, you're not welcome in my territory." Shadow tried to push the door closed, but Sonic used the same force and pushed the door to keep it from closing.

"I know you're looking for a job." Sonic informed, hoping it would convince Shadow to stop.

It didn't.

"I don't need help from an annoying hedgehog who looks just like me, but dumber." Shadow responded.

"At least hear what I gotta say!"

"Bug off you pest!"

Shadow then used all his strength to shut the door. It was sudden, so Sonic took surprise, and the door finally closed. Sonic tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Shadow open the door!" Sonic called out, banging the door with his firsts like a spoiled baby having a tantrum.

"That guy's so damn annoying!" Shadow scowled, walking back to the coach, ready to take his nap. It was already passed 10, and he had to get up early to search for a job.

But before he turned off the lights, he skimmed through-out the newspaper one last time. Page from page, until he saw something that caught some interest. But it wasn't a job, it was a saying for an advertisement.

"Pick the job that best describes your true talents." he read aloud.

He set the paper down on the three legged, wobbly table. He was then in ponder, ignoring the bangs from the entry door. Sonic was still there.

_'A job to use my talents properly... do I even have any talents?' _he asked himself.

He crossed his legs to count his talents_. 'I'm good at destroying things. That's one. I'm good a stealing. That's two, I'm a good fighter, three, good at causing chaos, four, good at being poor, five, being lazy, six. That's all the talent's I have... and none of those do anything with a job. DAMN IT!'_ Shadow kicked the table into the wall, releasing his stress.

No job was good. He then switched the nearby lamp off (that wasn't his) and started to fall asleep, ignoring the continued thumbs and bangs from the door. Yes, Sonic was still out there, wailing like an annoying child.

**Chapter 3 Theme: "Whataya Want From Me" by Adam Lambert**

Hey, slow it down, whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Yeah, I'm afraid, whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

There might have been a time when I would give myself away

Oh, once upon a time, I didn't give a damn

But now, here we are, so whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Just don't give up, I'm working it out

Please don't give in, I won't let you down

It messed me up, need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Yeah, it's plain to see

That baby you're beautiful, and nothing wrong with you

It's me, I'm a freak, yeah

But thanks for lovn' me, 'cause you're doing it perfectly

Yeah, there might have been a time

When I let you slip away

I wouldn't even try

But I think you could save my life

Just don't give up, I'm workn' it out

Please don't give in, I won't let you down

It messed me up, need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me

Whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Just don't give up on me

I won't let you down

No, I won't let you down

And so just don't give up, I'm workin' it out

Please don't give in, I won't let you down

It messed me up, need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me?

Just don't give up, I'm workn' it out

Please don't give in, I won't let you down

It messed me up, need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

**AN- Short chapter I know, but I really wanted to post it! Now for the bonus commentary…**

_supreme- Here I am with my brother, again! Okay X-treme since it's only 9 at night, and you're not cranky like last time, tell the readers something about the story!_

**X-treme: ... I can't believe you actually posted our conversation in the second chap!**

_supreme- Yes I know, anything else?_

**X-treme: It was frikkin' 3 in the morning and you let other people read it?! And why am I even writing this?**

supreme- Cause you want to or I won't give back your skateboard unless you do?

**X-treme: You're impossible Katie ya know? Impossible.**

_supreme- No! I'm possible! Like Kim Possible! Now just say something about the story! Any compliments or stuff?_

**X-treme: Sure. I helped you most of the time with dis story at the start and now.**

_supreme- That's true but any positive, good, jolly things you can say to my dear readers?_

**X-treme: Yeah, don't forget ta R&R n' say that these commentaries are stupid and the story sucks without my help.**

_supreme- You're impossible!_

**X-treme: You're the one who's making me type this for your third chap!**

_supreme- Well you could at least tell my readers something they should know about the story!_

**X-treme: This story's about A poor street punk dude named Shadow n' a rich celebrity named Rouge and they both need what each other has. Shadow needs a job 2 get him enough money to pay his debt by da end of the year, n' Rouge wants' a partner to make her x- boyfriend jealous and take her back. So then they meet and---**

_supreme- You're going to spoil the story!_

**X-treme: U told me to say something!**

_supreme- Yes but not the whole thing!_

**X-treme: Well I just said something, can I have the board back now? Where is it?**

_supreme- Nope! Not yet._

**X-treme: It's in your closet ain't it? C'ya**

_supreme- Hey! You get back here 'beep'! Sit your lazy butt right back down on this chair!_

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

_supreme- -sigh- he's gone. That didn't really go to well as I thought, but what the heck? I'm still going to post this commentary! And I did!_

- - - - -

**"..."**

_supreme- Hi there again X-treme! How are you feeling right now?_

**X-treme: pumped.**

_supreme- Oh boy…_

**X-treme: what?**

_supreme- What did you think of this chapter?_

**X-treme: Well, this time, I didn't really help ya out, but instead edited and added a few things to make it a bit more spiced n' interesting. But I think u should've taken my idea n' put Shad's in there for Shadow fans to enjoy this chap.**

_supreme- - Wow! That's the most you ever said in any of our commentaries! Goodie!_

**X-treme: Ya know I hate it when ur too hyped.**

_supreme- I know! I like it when you're annoyed. You look sooooo cute!_

**X-treme: ... Are we done now?**

_**supreme- Nope! mars bars monster loves these commentaries of ours!**_

**X-treme: Oh really? Well that only makes 1. (no fence' mars)**

_supreme- Well, other people read it!_

**X-treme: Okay I'll believe ya… IF u prove it then.**

_supreme- Alright I will! My dear readers, if you read these commentaries and enjoy reading them, please send a review and PROVE my brother wrong about people not reading this 'retarded' bonus._

**X-treme: You're 2 much Kate.**

_supreme- I'd say the same for you._

**X-treme: ...**

_supreme- Anything else we should discuss? -smirks slyly- Like that love life of yours?_

**X-treme: Hell no**

_supreme- Tartar sauce he's right and he got away! -POUT- Ah well, there's the next chapter!_

**A.N.- DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW FOR SHADOW OR ROUGE'S SAKE!! OR AT LEAST SONIC'S SAKE!!! Please review!**

~Supreme


	4. Seventh Day

**CHAPTER 4**: **Seventh Day**

**Hello Peoples! I'm sorry if you're confused, but I made the previous chapters of 4 and 5 combined since both were just too short (I'm soooo sorry for that.) So this Chapter that used to be chapter 6, is now chappie 5... I hope you guys aren't too confused. c;**

Six days have gone by since Rouge first searched for the perfect partner. Five days have gone by since Shadow first searched for the right career that would be enough by the end of the year to pay his dept, and on a search to find any talents he had. Rouge, whose time limit was only a week, was so persistent, that she didn't waste any time on anything, not even precious sleep. Actually, Rouge didn't even sleep a wink on the past six days of her search.

And she was still searching.

"We have one more day to find him and we searched throughout the entire world!" Rouge said. The white bat turned her head towards Tikal abruptly, glaring at her helper, an orange echidna with sky blue eyes. "Tikal, how many agents have we sent out to search though the five other continents?" she asked, trying to hold her stress.

Tikal looked at her clipboard with a concerned expression. "We sent a total of two thousand crew members and each has gone through every country, every city, and every village!" she answered, surprised that Rouge would go as far.

She looked over to Rouge. She was worried for the white bat, not because of one more day to look for a partner and having no luck, but for Rouge's sake.

Rouge looked worn out, beat, and tired. Large violet rings were under her eyes and her skin slightly sagging. Tikal could have sworn she looked like a middle aged woman now. Make-up smeared, clothes filthy with sweat and Rouge wearing them all this time.

Tikal in the other hand looked just like she always did. Since she slept while Rouge spent the whole five nights looking up for famous singers and actors from all around the world. And she spent the whole day walking around, looking for any guy that had a singing talent or at least looked good in physical appearance. It seemed like no celebrity or man even caught Rouge's slightest interest.

After hearing Tikal's status report, Rouge clenched her fists and banged them on a nearby wall. "Damn! Only one more day and we searched everywhere! And there's no guy suitable enough!" she hit the wall again with her fists.

She wanted to release all her anger, her stress, her hatred. But she couldn't. Not just yet, but she just wanted to release at least a little after all these hours, all this week. Nothing but anger she hid to show that she was strong. Because one mistake, and then everything would go in a downward spiral. People would start looking down at her, think she was weak, and they'd no longer listen to what she wanted them to listen too most, her songs.

But that was only half of her reasons for keeping in her stress. Most of it, was because of Knuckles. If he ever saw her have a breakdown after he dumped her, he would NEVER come back to her. And she couldn't stand that. Rouge held hatred, but still grasped love for him. She couldn't live without him... that's what her heart said. This was why she kept going.

After Rouge was finished hitting the wall a couple of times, she slumped down on a bench and sighed, rubbing her dry, blood-shot eyes. For the first time, she felt like crying. People passed by them on the sidewalk, the bat celebrity catching their attention. But they did what she expected: they looked down on her.

Because of her worn cloths, her sagging face, and her broken heart.

Tikal sat beside her quietly, giving the people a look that explained their situation. She then gently rubbed Rouge's back, to give her a little comfort. "Don't worry Miss Rouge. There's still a shard of hope left."

The white bat jolted up her head towards the shy echidna, giving her a devious glare. "Hope? Hope!? How dare you! Do you know how much pain I must go through just for this one man that walked out of my life? It's killing me Tikal! Slowly, deeply, inside it's killing me! You don't know anything! So just shut up and leave me alone curse it!"

Tikal didn't take any surprise at her sudden rage. She was used to this already. She gave a sad nod, stood up and walked away. "I'll continue the search. Your body guard should be here giving you some information soon." she said, and walked away.

Rouge just sat there, her head back low, her elbows meeting her knees and her hands holding her cheeks. Her mouth quivered in utter fury. "Damn it. Damn you Tikal." she growled, tears on the edge of filling her eyes.

- - - - -

He was about to murder someone; anyone. But the first person on his killing list was a certain blue hedgehog that was a foot behind him, complaining and trying to "_help"_ him out. Yes, Shadow the Hedgehog will soon be called a cold-blooded murderer in less than 30 seconds.

Counting…

Five days searching, three days with the blue virus following his footsteps like a blue shadow, rambling on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on… and on some more.

_26 seconds…_

On the second day, after Sonic fell asleep in front of Shadow's entrance, and found himself the next morning in the garbage disposal. He still protested, and barged in the black hog's trailer breaking down the door.

Now he was in greater debt.

_20 seconds…_

Before Shadow could knock him out with a broomstick, Sonic gave an idea that appeared reasonable: UFC. (Ultimate Fighting Championships. _Competition_) So Shadow decided to take a try.

His first opponent for a practice round was a lightweight guy. It was over in 3 seconds. They sent him to the hospital.

The second was a middleweight guy. It was over in 2 seconds. The man was still unconscious to this day.

The third was a heavyweight man who claims to be legendary. By the time they blew the whistle, that man was flat on his face, almost dead.

And you want to know something; all the three guys took a side and sued him.

_12 seconds…_

Shadow was found behind bars after the police finally stunned him for a minute with a dozen tazer guns. Once conscious, his cell buddy wanted to fight, but Shadow took no interest, and punched the concrete wall, and calmly made his escape. He was finally convinced to never trust that blue bastard again, who ran away when he was getting tazed, and came back when he was out of prison to his doorstep entrance like nothing ever happened.

_4 seconds…_

Ever since then, it had been the same routine. A whole day finding a job, get fired once employed, return home at dusk, Sonic banging on his entrance, and when finally asleep, throws him in the dumpster. Oh how kind Shadow was to Sonic; because all this time, he had to struggle to keep himself from strangling the guy's neck.

_1 second…_

Time's up.

Shadow had it up to 'Pluto'. He turned around with the face of the devil, his hand tensed with claw-like finger tips.

This was the blue hedgehog's doom.

Before Shadow could even touch Sonic's eye, a newspaper suddenly blew in his face, blocking his view, and he losing his balance.

Sonic looked at Shadow with fear, but with relief. The paper saved his good for nothing soul. He looked down at Shadow. His face was covered with the newspaper, but Sonic could see straight through it, and he could have sworn that he had seen the entrance to hell.

- - - - -

It had been nearly an hour since Tikal left Rouge in peace. Rouge just sat on the same bench with the same sitting pose, waiting for her agent's return. She was now fully composed, and finally had a few minutes of sleep. But now she was getting impatient with waiting.

"Dang it where is that brat?" she asked herself, finally looking up, her eyes searching for the orange echidna. She was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and leaned back on the bench looking up at the sky.

The sun was beginning to set.

The last day was almost over.

After a few moments, her stress was coming back to her. She was getting impatient. After minutes passed, she jumped off, and started stomping away in the direction she manager took. "She should've been here by now!" she shouted out loud.

She was soon roaming the busy city streets. The sun getting dimmer as it hide behind the tall skyscrapers. Rouge continued walking forward, with no clue where she was going or where her irritating manager was.

All hope was lost, only a few more hours till midnight, and she was nowhere near close of finding a male partner.

- - - - -

"Sh-Shadow! Stop! What I ever do ta ya?" Sonic was running for his life on the crowded streets, trying not to knock people over by his panic.

"EVERYTHING!!!" Shadow screamed so loud, the buildings shook from his volume and from fear of his tone.

Sonic didn't stop, but continued to run, tears streaming down his face. "Oh, fate is so cruel." he thought aloud.

He continued running forward, he knew one place he'd be safe: the music store. Yes, Amy will sure knock the demon right out of Shadow! What a scheme.

And good news, that it was just around the block.

- - - - -

People looked at a bat that appeared to have anger management issues. Every stomp she took, a little earthquake would be created. She was nearly screaming to herself about being against the world and some stupid female echidna. She was feared by the people who passed her, too afraid to walk anywhere near her.

Rouge didn't look anywhere else but forward. Ignoring looks and glaring at people who stared too long. But there was one thing that caught her interest: A music store up ahead that read: Musix.

But that wasn't what caught her interest, it was the poster that was hung in the front window of her and her ex-lover. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at it as if it was the only thing that accepted her at that moment.

- - - - -

Just a few more yards, and Sonic would be safe. His rivers of tears soon became rivers of joy. "AAAAAAAAAAAAMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!" He started to sing, never wanting Amy as much as he did now.

As he turned the corner, a white bat, stood in the way, which he avoided colliding by jumping over her, and entered the music store in sonic speed.

"That was weird." the bat told herself.

Soon after she said that, Shadow zoomed out of the corner, and dashed forward in light speed, his eyes only targeted on his prey: Big mistake.

As soon as he was about to enter the store, he crashed right into a living obstacle. Before he realized it, he found himself right on top of a white female bat, who looked at him in a daze from the collision.

Shadow's eyes widened.

This bat underneath him looked so familiar. He knew he saw her before, but couldn't make it out. Maybe because she looked like a wreck, due to her spoiled cloths, smeared make-up and wrinkled face with dark bags under her eyes.

The bat only stared up back at him after regaining her sense of sight.

She really looked like, the famous singer, Rouge the Bat. That's who she was, was she?

After a couple moments, none of the two moved. Then, Shadow was the first to speak, sounding in disbelief.

"You…"

_To be continued…_

_**Chapter 4 Theme: "Tik-Tok" by Kesha**_

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
.com/tik_tok_lyrics_ke$

With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

**A.N: And Until the next chapter, you'll see what will happen! I'd like to thank "**_**Solar Tonatiuh"**_** who actually really encouraged me to continue to write.** **If you want to give me any ideas, I'm all ears, but I do have ideas of my own. I got this story ALL planned.**

**And now, A BONUS COMMENTARY! This one's a pretty old one I saved from a conversation with me, my brother X-treme , and our new friend whose also our neighbor; Maximum M.X.!**

_Supreme- Heya Max!_

**Max— hi Katie, is "X's name" there?**

Supreme- nope, sorry. He went to the movies with his friends, but you want to call him? I think we can "text" him from here. Hold on, let me try and add him. He's on!

"X-treme has been added to the conversation"

_Supreme- Heya "X's name"! How's the movie!_

_**Max— it's going to take awhile for him to answer. You know how slow he is texting.**_

_Supreme- Tell me about it. -_-_

**X-treme: wat de hck u gyz? Im wtchng a mvi hre**

_**Max—jeez, no need to be a doosh.**_

_Supreme- What movie are you watching? Lemme guess! Avatar? That's still out isn't it? Dang that was a good movie! Loved the romance and action, it had it all!_

_**Max—of course! -smiley face-**_

**X-treme: no. Sherlock hlms.**

_Supreme- Wow, took you long enough. I wanted to see that movie! Is it good?_

_**Max— did you hear about the alice in wonderland coming out on march?**_

_Supreme- lol, No der I have. Everyone's talking about it! I'm going to see it with my cousin. What other movies are coming out?_

_**Max— How about those two movies by that author Nicholas Sparks? **__**Dear John**__** and that other one with Miley Cyrus.**_

**X-treme: wll u gyz sht up? My phne keeps vibrtin!**

_**Max—then turn it off you idiot!**_

_Supreme- Nuuuuuuu! I want him to leave it on! Oh, wait, the other movie is "The Last Song". Oh HAHAHA! What about that other movie that looks so funny, "She's Out Of My League"?_

**X-treme: I cnt cuz kate wll beat me l8er when i get back**

_**Max— you're violent Katie!**_

_Supreme- He's a man now, so he can suck it up like one._

_**Max— lol, silly girl.**_

_Supreme- -angel smiles- Oh, wait, on the topic of the movies! "X's name" are you going to see "Ligion"? or whatever it's called?_

_**Max-- … it's taking a long time**_

**X-treme: its clled Legion. yeh, right afer this mvi im gonna c dat nxt.**

_Supreme- that reminds me too, who did you go with? You aren't going by yourself are you?_

_**Max— he's a loner.**_

_Supreme- You're mean! :)~_

**X-treme: hng w/ da byz. no fence bt dis mvi sux.**

_**Max—no wonder you're replying to us then.**_

_Supreme- Why?_

…

…

…

**X-treme: y wat?**

_Supreme- -plops to the ground- HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE YOU TO JUST SEND THAT ON YOUR CELL PHONE!? Seriously, you're the slowest texter on the planet!_

_**Max—that took, about 10 minutes there.**_

**X-treme: dis mvi snt lyke sherlok hlms at all! da actrs r great bt da stri lnes' rong.**

_**Max— It takes him too long to reply. Can we just butt him out of this conversation?**_

_Supreme- Jeez Max, you're so cold-hearted to him!_

_**Max—he's a man now. He could suck it up.**_

_Supreme- LMAO!_

**Review like I review you! Thank you!**

~Supreme


	5. The 3 Encounters

_**Important to read!!**_

**Oh my goodness, HELLO AGAIN! Tis been forever, and I must be the one to say "PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I'M SORRY!!!" I'm not being a loyal writer. -weep- y.y**

**I should explain why chapter 6 isn't chapter 7. **_**I combined chapters 3 and 4 due to them being so short that it bothered me**_**.**** If you're confused, it's okay, just go back to read chapters 4 and. I re-edited them and also chapter 2 I rewrote Rouge's song so you may be familiar with it. ;)~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: THE 3 ENCOUNTERS**

_**~First it was an accident, the second time was a coincidence, and the third time was destiny or just rubbing it in their faces that it just was meant to be-- whether they liked it, or not.~**_

_**Previously on **__**"Singing the Right Note**__**"-**_

_Shadow zoomed out of the corner, and dashed forward in light speed, his eyes only targeted on his prey: Big mistake. _

_As soon as he was about to enter the store, he crashed right into a living obstacle. Before he realized it, he found himself right on top of a white female bat, who looked at him in a daze from the collision._

_Shadow's eyes widened. _

_This bat underneath him looked so familiar. He knew he saw her before, but couldn't make it out. Maybe because she looked like a wreck, due to her spoiled cloths, smeared make-up and wrinkled face with dark bags under her eyes._

_The bat only stared up back at him after regaining her sense of sight. _

_She really looked like, the famous singer, Rouge the Bat. That's who she was, was she?_

_After a couple moments, none of the two moved. Then, Shadow was the first to speak, sounding in disbelief._

_"You…"_

- - - - -

When Rouge's vision fully cleared, her eyes widened at the sight of the black hedgehog atop of her who just knocked her to the ground in front of everybody. She glared up at him for being a psycho and shoved him off lightly, not wanting to cause a scene in public, with the people already catching attention from the collide.

Shadow took no hard feelings from the push and quickly stood, offering her a hand for help as an apology.

She didn't take it. She stood herself, dusting her already wrinkled clothes in a formal manner. "How dare you try to rape a lady in public." she murmured to him.

Astonished, Shadow gave a gasp of disbelief. "You think I'm a rapist?" he was also keeping his voice quiet.

Rouge only took a step back from the crazy hog and folded her arms. "Sicko" she grumbled, turning her back and walking away. There was nothing else she could have done without the public eyes getting concerned.

Shadow just watched her in shock about that encounter, both being insulted by their mistakes. "Well, excuse me!" he called out to her, but not apologetically.

He turned the other way in a silent grudge with both that batty woman, and the Sonic who he was hunting for before her. But it seemed Shadow had forgotten all about his attempt to murder the blue idiot, having his mind on another subject.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!"

Amy heard her name being called in desperation from her blue hero, who just happened to barge in the store in total panic, with his hands flying in the air and him screaming her name like he was running from a vicious Santa Claus.

She tilted her head. "Sonic?" she asked just before he past by and hid behind her.

"What's going on?" she asked suspiciously. "Did you get Shadow in trouble again?"

"Hey, you're the one who quits every week." Sonic reminded.

"Because you're the one who's always getting someone in trouble." she added logically.

Sonic groaned, knowing this was meaningless. "But seriously, this time I didn't do anything!" he answered truthfully, peeking from behind her at the entrance.

Shadow didn't come in.

Sonic arched a brow. This was strange, he was sure that mad bastard was right on his tail a few moments ago.

"I think he probably missed you coming in." Amy purposed, scoffing at Sonic's scared behavior.

Some 'brave' guy he was.

Sonic stood, releasing Amy's dress that he was clenching on to dear life and slowly walked back to the door entrance. When he looked out the large, spacious window, his eyes narrowed. He placed his hands on the glass and pressed his face closer.

"Is that Shadow?" he asked himself, seeing the black hedgehog laying on top of a woman. "What the heck's he doen'?" he asked himself more excitedly.

Then he studied the female, and saw that it was a white bat who was pushing Shadow off of her and getting up, and his narrowed eyes enlarged when he realized who that white bat was, or could have been. "Rouge the Bat?" He couldn't believe that one of the most famous celebrities was in front of the store, not to mention in this sort of city! But could that really have been her?

Sonic's hopes spilled when he saw her walk away, with what he could make out; seeing Shadow just look at her walk off with a scowl much darker than usual.

"What? He let her go!" Sonic whined, looking back at Amy, who had no idea what he was talking about.

The electric door slid open with the dark punk entering. Sonic, forgetting that Shadow was coming to kill him, jumped behind him and smacked his back. "Dude! Was that really-- Who was that girl you just met!?"

Startled, Shadow remembered that he was about to strangle the pathetic blue boy, but he kept the last bit of patience within him and grit his teeth instead. It was his fault that he entered the music store without thinking straight in the first place.

And just as fast as he entered, he made his leave without a word, heading home to that small shabby trailer.

- - - - -

Wandering random streets and sidewalks, Tikal ignored her aching, blistering feet. She searched on her own long enough, and she knew this by checking her watch that the time had gone by quicker than she expected. She was starting to get worried.

"The day's almost over, and I still haven't found anyone for Rouge." she sighed, ashamed of herself. She was a terrible agent.

She turned around from the direction she was walking and started to head back to where she came from, to her boss.

Boy, Rouge was going to give her an earful when she saw her with no man in hand, and for that Tikal was scared. Scared of Rouge's fury, scared for getting fired, but most of all; scared to see Rouge unhappy, like how she was right now.

No. Tikal couldn't give up yet, she had to keep looking! She straightened up her slouching back and marched forward with her head held high, looking at every man she got. Every male had an opportunity, but Tikal had to be cautious with her choice, but also, to be sure just to get a good enough pick for her boss.

Finally deciding to make it quick, easy, and satisfied, Tikal sat on a street bench, with a sidewalk corner for a scenery. She made up her mind to just sit and watch for someone to catch her attention to appear from the other side of the corner. And that was how she would have done it. Brilliant. Maybe they shouldn't have searched for a man, maybe they should have waited until he came to them.

- - - - -

Just exiting the doors within a split second, Shadow could already sense Sonic on his toes and hissed in violent irritation.

He headed to the right direction. The sooner he was home, the sooner he could dump the dumbass in the dumpster again, and make sure that he tied him up with a dirty diaper in his mouth to keep in shut once and for all.

"Shadow, wait!" Sonic called.

Shadow didn't wait, instead, he started to power walk and quickly butted himself into the nightly crowd of people, trying to blend, but of course he didn't. He was too unique.

Sonic would quickly find him and catch him on the run again. "We're not gonna play hide n' seek like last time are we?" he asked aloud, pushing through the crowds, right behind Shadow.

That was it. Shadow shoved the last of the people and began to run at lightning speed down the sidewalk, leaving Sonic in the dust and gusts of wind right behind his trail, making a sharp turn at the one and only corner, where a certain orange echidna catching a glimpse of his face before he dashed past, out of sight.

- - - - -

Tikal pushed her skirt down from blowing up by the sudden speed of the wind.

She had just seen the black hedgehog's face the instant her turned the corner, and then the sudden sense that he was the one. She could feel it in the marrow of her bones.

But, it was too late. At the speed his was going at, he would have been long gone across the entire city by now. She had just missed her one in a trillion chances to finally get a perfect partner for her boss. She was a terrible, terrible agent.

Tears started to swell up in her eyes as she knew that she was going to see Rouge shrivel from the news, and she buried her eyes in her hands.

"SHADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" A male voice called from the corner, and Tikal looked up to see a blue hedgehog. The exact resemblance of the dark one!

There was still a shard of hope left!

Not wanting to miss her second chance, Tikal shot up from the bench and chased down that running blue hedgehog. Boy was he fast.

"Excuse me!" Tikal called out to him, barely tapping his shoulder from behind.

Sonic skidded his stop and turned away to see her catching her breath, and then looked behind him. "Man, you made me lose em' again!" he whined.

Tikal straightened up. "I'm sorry sir, but I just had to speak with you since you have defiantly caught my interests."

Sonic gave a sly look. "Oh, so you're interested in me huh?"

Tikal, not knowing what he was getting to, nodded her head with glee. "Yes, and I would like to make a handsome offer to you, if you would like to accept."

"What kinda offer?" Sonic tilted his head, starting to get a little lost.

"Well, I need your answer as soon as possible, meaning, that I need a straight response."

Sonic nodded in confusion, beginning to think that him and this cutie were on the wrong pages. "Yeah, and?"

Tikal inhaled, hoping for a positive answer. "Would you like to be the new partner of Rouge the Bat?"

Sonic's eyes widened, not believing what he just heard. "WHAT!!!???"

- - - - -

Shadow knew that if he went back to his trailer, Sonic would no doubt come with it. He dropped the idea of re-dumping his scrawny ass in the dumpster because that punishment wasn't harsh enough for him.

So instead of heading home, he headed to a place he knew that would be empty with no one around during the night: The Park.

When he got there, he looked around to see no being in sight and took a breath of relief. "Thank God." he murmured, walking through he trail to find a bench to sit at.

When he saw a the only lighted lamppost next to a bench, he squinted, swearing that he saw somebody already sitting there, but wasn't quite sure. He continued to walk for a clearer view, and when he was close enough to make it out, his mouth became dry.

WHAT THE FREAK WAS THAT BAT FROM EARLIER DOING HERE!?

Was this some sort of joke? Was she the one who was being stalkerish? He stomped to her to find out what was really going on. Maybe she was some sort of spy to see why he was in debt. Damn the government for butting in with personal lives.

When he reached the bench, he saw that the white bat was sitting, but slumbering, resting her head on her arm that was placed on the arms on the bench. Shadow made a puzzled look. Didn't she know that it was dangerous for her to be alone in a place like this, and at a time like this? She was the psycho. He stood in front of her, wondering about this situation of why she was here and what for? The wrinkled cloths she was wearing told him that she was somebody who wasn't a hobo. She really could have been that celebrity singer that he was listening to the other night, but it would be hard to believe that "Rouge the Bat" would be in this condition, with no one guarding or following her.

He could see, after studying her a while longer, that she had sleepless nights with the heavy bags under her eyes, and wrinkled skin with her fur going paler. The poor thing was shriveling right in front of him.

Out of the microscopic kindness in his heart, Shadow quietly sat across the bench with her to watch over her defenseless soul while she slept, but made sure their bodies did _**not **_touch. He would sit there until she awakened. But when she got up, he knew that she'd beat the crap out of him, or sue him for just sitting right next to her. Jeez he was being a stupid softy.

"**ALERT! ALERT! Sensing stranger! DANGER! DANGER!"** Shadow jumped at the sudden echo behind him and swung around to see a red and black robot glower down at him with piercing yellow eyes.

"What the-- Ku!!!" The robot grabbed his neck before he could finish.

- - - - -

Tikal was walking back on the streets, slower than usual. She was doomed. All her hopes were lost, because the true blue hedgehog had turned down her offer. BUT WHY!? How can any man turn down an offer to be "Rouge the Bat's" newest partner?

"Hey! You!" a familiar voice called behind her.

She turned, and saw the blue hedgehog running to her. He came back! He changed his mind on the proposal!

Having a new smile on her cheeks, she waved at him when he came to a halt. "Did you have a second thought?" she asked innocently.

He smiled. "You can say that, but instead of me, I have a better idea."

"So you mean that it won't be you?" Tikal started to loose her smile.

Sonic's grin only got broader. "Well, I have this friend of mine…"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Rouge shot her eyes open by the sound of her robot bodyguard strangling a stranger.

She looked behind her, and saw who she least expected. "YOU!"

Shadow didn't even try to explain, he only struggled to loosen the grip of the muscular robot. The robot only tightened its grip on the intruder. Shadow didn't dare say a word of mercy or surrender. He had his pride.

The robot faced towards Rouge. **"What are you're orders Miss Rouge."**

Rouge only stood from the bench and crossed her arms giving the hedgehog stalker a dark glare. "Loosen your grip on em' Omega, but don't release him." she commanded.

"**Understood."** and his grip loosened around the stalker's throat, but when he did, the dark hedgehog wasn't there.

He was gone!

"**WARNING! Sensors indicate intruder! MISSING!"** Omega quickly snapped his glowing eyes around the empty area.** "Intruder is still within .300 kilometers in area."**

Rouge kept her guard up. His guy was wicked.

"**ALERT! ALERT! Intruder coming at--" **Omega suddenly came to sleep mode.

"Omega!" Rouge shouted, becoming vulnerable.

"Sorry, but you made me do this." a dark voice said, with Shadow reappearing behind the unconscious bodyguard holding a connected wire from the robot.

Rouge took her stance. "You stay away from me!" she warned.

Shadow only scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. I wouldn't touch you if--"

Too late. Shadow found a boot to his face that made him fly across the park, landing in a nearby lake. Not good. He couldn't swim for the love of God and Jesus combined!

Rouge hurriedly dusted her boot and grabbed the hibernating robot, spreading her wings at full length and slowly taking flight, knowing that she would be safer in the air. She swore to herself that if she ever met that rapist bastard again, she would get a lot more serious than just a welcoming kick to the face.

- - - - -

Tikal found herself walking alongside the blue hedgehog who she now knew him as Sonic. She thought of him as an easy-going, honest guy who sure did know how to act smooth with the ladies, well, sort of.

"So, this Shadow person needs a job. Do you think he will be good enough for Rouge?" she asked him, walking on the streets.

Sonic gave a thumbs up. "He'll be more then satisfied when you tell em' this news! He's been lookn' for a job ever since I met the guy!" he told her. "Now, this isn't some sort of prank you're pulln' on me now is it?"

Tikal only giggled at his charm, even if he did ask the question more than what Shadow could take; which was about more than two dozen times. "Again, no it isn't I'm being serious. I really want Rouge to be happy with my choice, which I'm intrusting you with now."

Sonic nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'll buy that for now, but really, Rouge'll love this guy! I've been coming to his place every night, insisting that he find some sort of fitting job, and this is the best suggestion I'm giving him yet!"

Tikal started to get a good feeling about Sonic's suggestion. "So, why do you insist him for being a good partner for my boss?"

Sonic learned to her ear whispered lowly. "Don't tell em', but every time I came to his place, I'd hear him sing aloud and he sounded more than tight, he sounded FANTASTIC!" he complimented.

Tikal's face brightened all the merrier. "He sure is lucky to have a generous friend like you Mr. Sonic." she noted.

Sonic only shrugged. "Eh, he better be. But hey, quite with the formality and just call me Sonic k?" and he gave her a playful elbow to the shoulder.

Tikal could hardly wait to see this Shadow, Sonic had been talking about. Only fate would know if Rouge will accept this man or not.

- - - - -

Shadow had teleported from the depths of the dark lake to his "comfy" trailer, his fur soaked.

He quickly shook himself dry enough and bit his teeth to the point that he could hear it about to crack. "Damn that bitch." he growled. "That's the last time I'm helping anybody." and he stomped his foot down on that statement.

He lied on his couch and folded his arms. He had gone through enough trouble with the day so far, and all he wanted it to do now was end in quiet.

**-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNCOK-**

FOR THE LOVE OF MYLEY CYRUS CAN HE JUST HAVE A SECOND OF PEACE!?

He shot up from his couch and kicked the door open, already expecting who it was: Sonic. And as expected with every greeting, was a fist to the blue hog's face.

However, due to Sonic already getting used to his attacks, he quickly dodged the blow and caught his wrist. "Hold it Shads! Hear me out for the job offer this last time and I swear to your grave you won't kill me for this." he spoke, quite seriously that Shadow had to take his word for it.

Shadow looked at Sonic straight in the eye. "This have better be worth my hesitation for killing you…"

Sonic released his wrist and gave him a proud smile. "You bet ya! Yo, Tikal, it's safe now!" he called behind him, and out came a young female echidna.

When Tikal laid sight on the dark being, her eyes widened like never before. "Sh--Shadow?" she stuttered.

This was a dream come true.

Shadow only gave her a suspicious look. "Have we met before?"

Tikal could only put out her hand for him to shake as an honor, fascinated with the one before her. "I saw you earlier today, but I didn't have the chance to talk to you."

Shadow looked down at her hand and only nodded in acceptance, his muscles relaxing as he gave Sonic a look of warning, and motioned them both to enter his territory, for the very first time.

- - - - -

Rouge had landed back into the crowded city, trying to blend, but it was hard with her carrying an unconscious robot around.

"What did he do to you?" she asked him, knowing Omega wouldn't reply.

She only placed him far enough from the busy streets, and looked up at the dark night sky. She lifted her wrist to see her watch.

It was already half past 10:00.

She sighed to herself. It was impossible from the start to find someone suitable enough for her within a week. What was she thinking?

She could have probably extended the time for a few more days if possible, but it could not be so since she was booked all next week and the continuing months to come. That's what it was like being a famous celebrity. And she had to choose her vacation week to search for a replacement for Knuckles.

Stupid. She was being just plain stupid. But her strong stubbornness had led her to the edge, and she wasn't going to give up like that.

So, the hunt for the last few hours continues!

But… to help her further on the search, where was Tikal?

- - - - -

When Sonic and Tikal entered the "no man's land" of Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic could only cover his mouth in hopes of Shadow not seeing of how he thought of his place, and Tikal, well, she was more than just shocked at this lifestyle.

Broken, worn out furniture, the air humid and smelling of spoiled cloths, the carpets dark yellow instead of white, grave cracks on the walls that led up towards the ceiling surrounding a twisted fan that looked as if it were to fall and cut off one's head if it were ever turned on… Oh yeah, they were shocked.

Shadow, already knowing what they were thinking, regretted ever letting them in and smacked his forehead for it. "Just sit down and tell me what this is all about." he said, showing them to the old, bumpy couch: his bed.

Sonic and Tikal both sat with uneasiness, and Shadow only sat on the three legged table, crossing both his arms and legs rudely, ready to hear what the shy echidna had to say.

"Um…" she began. "Since you're already aware of Sonic insisting of me meeting you, and I am more than satisfied with what I see--"

"Just jump to the point." Shadow interrupted anxiously.

Tikal straightened up more formally and with the excitement, started her conclusion. "Shadow, would you like to be--"

_**-RING-RING-RING-**_

Tikal was interrupted yet again with her cell phone going off at the worst of times.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for this! But may I? It's an important call." she humbly apologized, seeing that it was from her boss.

Shadow only scoffed in impatience. "Go on ahead." he motioned, him and Sonic getting up to make their leave.

When the two male hedgehog's had left the one room trailer, Tikal opened up her cell phone. "Hello, Miss Rouge?" she greeted her boss.

"_TIKAL! Were the heck are you? I've been waiting for you for the past two hours! TWO HOURS! Do you know how much time you've cost me?"_ Rouge's voice was hollering from the other end of the line, and it was obvious that she was **not** happy.

Tikal cringed at the tone and volume of Rouge's rage. "Y-yes, I'm so sorry Miss Rouge! I had no idea that you--"

"_Don't give me any excuses young lady! You get your butt here between A street and 5__th__ in the next fifteen minutes or I'm going to--"_

"I'M ON MY WAY RIGHT NOW!" Tikal screamed and hung up, not wanting to hear the word "fired", and dashed out the trailer door, passing the two silent hedgehogs.

"Hey, what're you goen'!?" Sonic called.

"I'm sorry for this!" Tikal responded, not wasting anytime on her rush. "But please meet me again at the Karaoke bar on Emerald Street as soon as you can! I promise to explain everything later!" and she was out of sight.

Shadow arched his brow. "Why a karaoke bar out of all places?" he asked, turning to Sonic for an answer.

Sonic, played it cool. "She told me she was new in town that that was the only place she knew of." but what he secretly thought was that Shadow was going to have a vocals test, singing with the one and only, 'Rouge the Bat'.

Well, he hoped that was bound to happen.

- - - - -

Rouge sat on the city bench, right next to the sleeping body guard.

"Miss Rouge!" Tikal's voice came up from the crowded night streets, and Rouge could see her waving and panting.

Her scowl only deepened with the glance of that girl's face. "You dare to keep me waiting on someone like you?"

Tikal stopped before her and bowed. "I'm sorry, but I was--"

"I told you no excuses! Jeez!" Rouge sat up and pointed to the useless robot. "I was at the park where you left me and I accidentally fell asleep. When I woke up, I found this crazy man trying to rape me, but luckily Omega was there, but the guy did something to him and left him like this." she explained. "Now get him fixed."

Tikal quickly examined the robot's wiring and rewired him with ease. During the progress, she decided to inform Rouge about her search. "Miss Rouge, I believe I have found someone suitable enough for your tastes when I was looking on my own."

This perked Rouge's interests. "Oh really? And where is this guy?"

Tikal hid a bright grin as she organized the last of the wires in Omega's system. "Don't worry, I scheduled a meeting with him at a Karaoke bar. I think he's just the man you've been looking for."

A smirk appeared on Rouge's lips. "He better be. You could have picked a better place than the Karaoke bar, but I guess we need to see how his voice works its wonders in public. When I see the lucky man, I'll give you my praise."

And that only made Tikal's loyalty towards Rouge grow stronger. Making her boss pleased was all she really wanted to accomplish for now.

Omega awakened with the glow in his eyes returned.** "Activated."** he said and he turned to Rouge.** "What are you're orders."**

Rouge placed her hands on her hips with satisfaction. "None for now. We're headed to the bar. Tikal, if you'll lead us to it."

And Tikal happily did as she was told.

- - - - -

Shadow and Sonic entered the doors of the bar were the orange echidna told them she'd be.

"I don't see her anywhere." Sonic mentioned.

"Maybe, because she's not here yet." Shadow suggested sarcastically to his stupid blue resemblance.

He persisted on going himself, but just as stubborn as Shadow was, Sonic seemed to always get his way with him. And that drove him up the wall.

Sonic pointed at an empty table and led Shadow to follow him. "Let's just wait at the booth over there."

The Karaoke Bar was crowded with drunk people having the time of their lives and releasing their emotions on the microphone. Dim neon and black lights made the whole Club glow in shaded shadows with every light color glowing at its reflections. It was loud, and wild, and the calmest place within the area was at the corner, where Sonic and Shadow both sat in utter silence, just staring at the drunkies having a blast with the microphone and screaming their voices in it: and they all sounded TERRIBLE!

'_Shadow's a much better singer than these peeps."_ Sonic thought with a scheming smile._ "I bet Rouge'll be blown away when she hears em' sing it all out."_

After long moments, and no face of the orange echidna, Shadow started to grow impatient. "I don't think she's coming. We may just been though a setup."

Sonic, appreciating that Shadow was now starting to speak to him as an equal in a normal conversation, tried to hide his excitement. "No, Tikal's not that kind of girl. I've known her enough that she'd never do that."

Shadow leaned against the wall. "Pfft, you can never trust anyone these days. Why not you just tell me what she was going to advise."

Sonic somehow sensed the conversation heading to a "danger" direction, thus changed the subject. "Hey, I'm dried. Want anything?"

Shadow crossed his arms, looking at his acquaintance between the eyes. "You're up to something."

"Whadd'ya mean? Don't you want a beer?"

"I'll pass."

"Ah common party pooper. It'll be on me, as much as you want for all I care." Sonic tried to persuade him.

Now that made Shadow have a second thought. As a matter of fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had a drink at a bar, nor have an addiction to alcohol, however the taste was satisfying.

"Very well." he stated, taking advantage with free drinks, all he wanted. Who wouldn't?

Sonic clasped his hands with gratitude and waved his hand crazily to a passing waiter. "Two beers!" he called with the waiter nodding and walking away to return with their orders.

Shadow faced back at the blue hero with a suspicious glare.

"What?"

"You still haven't answered my previous question."

"And that would be…?" Then Sonic remembered, and he stretched out his arms, trying to play it cool and stall a little longer. "I can't tell ya Shads. I wanna see the expression on your face when she tells you about it. Oooooh boy, you're in for a surprise!" he exclaimed.

Shadow only glared at him. "First; don't start getting homey with me. And second; _**don't **_call me 'Shads'."

After that, the waiter came by, setting two full mugs on the table. Sonic snatched his glass and started to gargle down the golden alcohol with pleasure. Shadow, on the other hand, slowly brought the mug to his side and stared down at the swirling liquid and foam streaming down the glass. He took a sniff of strong scent and then a lick at the foam.

Damn it was strong!

Shadow made a face that Sonic noticed. "You've never had beer before?" he asked, wiping his mouth after finishing half of his drink.

Shadow snapped his eyes towards him. "Yes I've had it." he proclaimed too eagerly. "It's just been awhile that I forgotten how strong it was."

"Oh reeeeaaaaally…" Sonic lowered his eyelids, doubting Shadow's word. "I would have expected someone like you to be a regular at these kind of places…" he assumed by Shadow's lifestyle, but he seemed to be mistaken and closed his mouth before he said anything else.

Ignoring the blueberry fool, Shadow proved to Sonic that he indeed had drank before, by putting the mug to his lips and chugging down that entire glass that held twenty-four ounces of foaming alcohol.

Sonic watched in amazement as Shadow finished and slammed the glass down with pride, wiping his mouth aggressively. "I still have it." he murmured, licking his lips.

Sonic only smirked at his actions and raised his hand to a passing waiter. "Another round of beer!" he announced, and Shadow only went along with it, chugging down the next glass of beer empty once it was set in front of him.

- - - - -

By the time Rouge, Tikal, and Omega reached the Night Club, it was already a few minutes till 11:00.

"We need to hurry up before our flight gets here." Rouge reminded, entering the bar without a second thought of how much she disliked them.

Tikal couldn't agree more and followed her in the bar with Omega standing outside, keeping his watch. When both the girls entered the heavy crowds of the Night Club, they could feel the ground vibrating with the rhythm of the booming music, and see the dim lights of blue and purple cast rays on the crowds of people dancing, singing, flirting, drinking, talking; you name it.

Rouge only groaned at the populated area and turned to her agent. "Alright, show me where he is."

"Yes! Um…" Tikal tried to look over the heads of the party people, her eyes scavenging to every face. None recognizable to her memory.

"Tikal…" Rouge's tone brought up her short patience.

Not wanting to make her boss wait any longer, Tikal randomly pointed to a direction. "He's over there!" she cried aloud to be heard from the sonic booms, and dashed into the crowd, not looking already expecting Rouge to be right behind her trail.

"What? Hey, Tikal! Wait!" Rouge joined in the crowd, trying to catch up to her assistant.

Tikal had a tough time going through the thick groups of people much bigger than her petite size. She squeezed her way across the maze, looking to see where the two hedgehog's were. She spotted them, sitting at a booth and smiled widely, excited to have Rouge see her new partner. Well, she had her hopes high.

"Miss Rouge, there he is!" Tikal called, looking behind her.

She wasn't there.

"Miss Rouge?" Tikal called again.

They must have been separated from the giant crowd. She lost sight of her boss again. This had better not become a habit.

Sonic spotted the friendly girl and waved at her to come over. Hesitating, Tikal looked back one last time to not see her boss'. She'll find her later, for now, she had a proposal to ask of Shadow.

"Hello again! Sorry for the wait." Tikal greeted with a bow and sat next to Sonic.

"Now, where we left off…" Shadow motioned her to continue with another empty jug of beer in his hand.

"Yes, about that." Tikal cleared her throat to begin.

"Wait," Shadow interrupted. "Waiter! Another beer!" he shouted across the bar.

Sonic placed his third glass of beer on the table in defeat. "Okay Shadow, you win! I gotta say quits before I end up wasted." he groaned, feeling the spicy liquid swerve in his knotted stomach.

"Oh, and before you get to the part, how much are we talking about?" Shadow asked the polite girl, with the hint of him sounding a little tipsy.

"Ah, yes!" she dived into her purse and took out some applications, giving it the dark antihero.

Shadow only flapped it away without care. "I don't want to read the boring shit, just tell it to me straight."

Tikal fiddled with her fingers feeling a bit uneasy. "Alright. The cost per year is around…"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Tikal!" Rouge called out from the crowd. "Tikal!" she cried again.

The sound of hip-hip music and people surrounding her in a tight area made Rouge hard for her to navigate freely. She finally gave up and shoved her way out of the drunk and dancing people and found herself an empty seat at the bar table.

Deciding to sit there until she could spot her agent, Rouge sighed and called up the bartender. "I'll have a margarita. On the rocks." she ordered.

Why not just relax for sometime? Tikal had found her someone, and whoever it was, if no one would report a good enough person from around the world in about an hour, Tikal's choice will have to do, and whoever it was, she would accept. No matter what the circumstances. Rouge only wished that Tikal had made a wise choice; for once.

When the bartender came back with a colorful glass of her order, Rouge happily took her drink and sipped it down, enjoying the mixture of flavor. It has been awhile since she had enjoyed anything, now that she thought about it, and this drink had broken that record. What paradise.

She turned her stool towards the happy people who were dancing and singing like there would be no tomorrow. She expected more than half of them drunk as fish out of water.

Her eyes carefully scanned the small area, and what she could make out was that every inch of the place had someone to cover it up. Though she couldn't find the certain echidna she was scanning for, and it was hard with people bouncing all over the place like grasshoppers.

Too lazy to take out her cell phone to call that lousy agent, Rouge carelessly twisted her seat back to the counter and took another sip of her drink, finishing it with a slurp.

She pushed it away and studied the drink menu in front of her, calling the bartender once again. "I'll have a Bloody Mary." she made her second order, wanting to try something new.

She never had a Bloody Mary before.

- - - - -

Shadow's eyes widened as big as saucers, staring speechlessly at the pretty orange echidna. "What?" was all he could say.

Tikal, uncertain if she were speaking loud enough, raised her voice above the noisy Club. "I said: The cost is around seventy-grand a year!"

Sonic was just as speechless as the dark one. "Damn Shads! That's more than half a million!"

Shadow grabbed the papers from Tikal's hand and quickly signed his signature sloppily on every empty line. "I'll take it!" he roared, even though Sonic and Tikal were right across from him.

"But, you still need to read the paperwork." Tikal informed. "I still have to explain the offer."

"I know right!" Shadow screamed, lifting his mug. "But who cares, I gotta job that gots' the greatest pay! This calls for another round! Waiter!"

Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand and gently pulled it down. "I think you had enough for the night." he told him, feeling the acid in his stomach rise up to his intestines. He could feel the overdose of alcohol coming up. "I think I'm gonna be sick." he grumbled, sitting down slowly, caressing his tight stomach.

Tikal made a worried look. "Oh my, Sonic. How much did you both have?"

"Three." Sonic burped. "Shadow had--"

"Seven baby!" Shadow finished, now sounding very drunk. The beer was getting to him.

He tossed the papers at the echidna. "Say, what's the job?" he asked, before he took another gulp of his mug.

Without hesitation, Tikal told him straight out. "You're going to be a singer, and you will be singing as Rouge the Bat's newest partner."

With saying that, Shadow suddenly shot all the liquid in his mouth at the sick blue hedgehog who was sitting in the sidelines for the time being. "WHAT!?"

- - - - -

Rouge just finished her second glass of her newest favorite: The Bloody Mary.

Damn it was so good, that she pounded the counter and demanded a third glass.

But as she waited for her forth order, Rouge still had her agent to look for. She quickly spun around in her stool once again and searched the area that looked less populated now.

Still no site of her.

The bartender came back with another full glass of the bloody drink.

Rouge looked at its glow in amazement. The color of the liquid was the exact same color as her cheeks, she was starting to feel the kick of the side effects buy MAN did it feel good! She never felt so free, so alive, so-- awesome!

Oh just screw the hangover, she just gulped that baby down like purified water and slammed that glass with satisfaction.

It never felt so good to be alive.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Sonic couldn't stand the facts that were obvious: Partly wasted, having the worst ache to the gut, and now beer and saliva oozing down his ocean colored fur.

He quickly got up and raced to the back of the bar, where the restrooms were.

"Sonic!" Tikal cried, getting up to follow him, but turned around to excuse herself.

Shadow only waved 'bye-bye', still having the idea of working with Rouge the Bat as his new job in his hazy mind. Too hazy to even think straight and effortlessly forget about it in just a few seconds. Who cares, at least he'll be out of debt in less than a month without worry. This caused for a celebration; again!

Shadow; too weak and dizzy to lift up the empty glass of beer, slowly raised his hand like a student. "Waiter." he managed to say in between his twisted mouth that seemed like he couldn't control.

The music and people were too loud that not even a person right next to him could hear. Shadow could see with his three-dimensional vision, that the waiter was at the bar table, seeming to take orders from another group of people.

How dare he take care of those bastards before him. He wanted a beer, NOW! He needed a beer, NOW!

"Waiter…" he called again but ended in a whispering slur. The strong fluid of alcohol probably scratched his throat when he was gulping his mugs of beer down. But which mug was that? His forth, maybe fifth?

The waiter still had his useless body across the bar with his useless back turned against him taking useless orders from those useless people instead of his awesome self: Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer…" he slurred, becoming impatient and stood up, wobbling to the bar table.

However, Shadow had great trouble getting to his destination, being pushed and knocked over more than a dozen times by the crazy people who were still dancing like maniacs.

But he managed to get there, in one piece.

- - - - -

After slowly gulping down her forth glass of that juicy Bloody Mary, Rouge set her jug down. "That's all Im'ma havin' aaaah…" she couldn't think straight anymore.

A black and red hedgehog came up to the bar table slowly, his legs wobbling uncontrollably with his poor judgment of balance right now. He grasped the edge of the counter desperately, trying to regain his loss of the sixth sense and with his weak legs, used all his might to just jump up to the stool and sit right next to the white bat, who took notice and gave him a lighthearted smile seeing his silly actions and efforts.

"Waiter…" he repeated for the third time with another slur to end it. "Beer, more beeeeeeeeeer…"

The bartender or waiter seemed to not have noticed or heard the hedgehog's request, and continued to do there usual routine when free.

With her acute, yet drunk ears, Rouge could make out the grumbles the black hedgehog was making and then her lowered eyes shot up, partly awakened, realizing that the dark being beside her looked like--

"Yous…"

Shadow heard her speak to him and tilted his head over. "Whaaaa?"

"Don't I knows yous from places round here?" she asked drunkly.

Shadow studied the bat a little longer, and his half closed eyes slightly opened with her resemblance to--

"Batty girly?" he responded.

The bat lifted her hand in remembrance. "Ah! You da one who tried to rapist me before!" she then started to laugh. "You failz at rape. FAILZ!"

Shadow only swapped her away with a lazy hand, soft and playful. "I wasn't tryn' to rape yous go-geoz. (gorgeous)" he explained and started to laugh along, for what god knows, no one knew.

Rouge only slapped his back in return, teasingly. "Yous hilarious honey! Watta your name?"

"Bitches first girlfriend!" Shadow responded, swerving side to side.

Rouge boldly held up her hand for him to shake. "Im'ma Rougey-pougey da Batzy babes!"

Shadow shook her hand wildly, and she went along with the ride. "Shads Hedgey-hoggy, smexular!" he introduced.

"Smexular-y- wa!?"

"My word for you baby!" he answered, tilting his body with his foggy mind not knowing what the hell he was doing: he placed his head on her breasts, his body leaned all the way towards her just to reach it. "Yous sexy, smexy, muscular!" he could feel her heart beat with the booming music.

"Even boobs have muscles!" Rouge was beginning to scream with teary laughter, that it started to catch attention around the bar.

- - - - -

Sonic came out of the men's room, the blue fur washed, but his face looking quite green.

fTikal went up to him with a worried expression. "Sonic?" she spoke softly, not wanting to annoy him.

Sonic only took a few breaths and stood up straight with a thumbs up. "I'm a lot better now. I shouldn't have drank past my limit." he joked, signaling her to follow him back to the bar.

When they got back to their table, Sonic saw that Shadow wasn't there. "Where the hell did he go off to?"

And that's when they both heard their comrade's voice, booming through the microphone.

**I feel pretties!**

**Oh so pretties!**

**I feel pretty and witty and gaaaaaaaays!**

Sonic's eyes widened in horror, slowly looking behind him, past the crowd to see Shadow; holding the microphone.

Tikal was in a state of shock. "M- Mr. Shadow is singing!?" she never expected someone like Shadow to sing "I Feel Pretty" song.

Sonic raced past the crowd towards the drunk, singing hedgehog and swiped the mic from his loose grasp. But for Shadow, he didn't need it, he continued to sing the gay song with his own twisted tune.

**I feel charming…**

**Oh so charming!**

**I feel charming and warming and gaaaaaaa--**

"Shadow!" Sonic smacked his mouth shut to keep from singing, humiliating himself.

"Heyaaaas! I was enjoying that stuff." a white bat interrupted, poking her head out for Sonic to see.

Sonic glanced at the drunk bat. "Are you that bat who--"

Tikal finally caught up at the other end of the bar. When she looked up, she covered her mouth in disbelief and gasped, "Miss Rouge!"

The bat only tilted her head and stared down at the orange echidna. "Oh!" she remembered her agent's face. "Ti-Ki!" she chirped her new nickname for her assistant. "I was looking all over for yas! I wanna ya meet this dudy-dude." she pointed at Shadow's forehead. "He's the rapist dude, guy who tries to rapist me from earlier."

Sonic could feel his heart skip a beat. "Wait, so you were that bat who Shadow accidentally tackled earlier?"

Tikal couldn't believe it herself. "And he's the one you were mentioning about putting mega to sleep?"

Shadow only looked at the bat with drowsy eyes. "I tolds ya before go-goez (gorgeous). I waz not tying to rapes yous! Watta have you been telling those dopes?"

Rouge only giggled, twirling his chest fur flirtatiously for response.

Sonic and Tikal just stood in the background of the whole, "drunk, dramatic, romantic" scene.

"This is their third time meeting each other coincidentally in a day…" Tikal noted to herself.

Sonic overheard her. "No der Tikal. That's just creepy."

Tikal smiled brightly as she looked up at the blue hero. "This is a miracle Sonic!"

"What is?"

"Haven't you heard in a legend? When two people meet each other three times unexpectedly in a single day, that means their fate is bonded together for eternity." she explained in excitement. "And Rouge has finally found the more than perfect partner; she has found her other half!"

Sonic slowly backed away, trying to take this 'myth' thing all in. "Okay, I don't know if you're pulling my leg here but--"

"Keep it downs over therez!" Rouge called back, grabbing Shadow's numb hand and dragging him out of his stool. "Common' Shadowz. We needs some privacy." and having trouble walking straight, she led him out of the noisy bar, with Sonic and Tikal following and observing, and Sonc slamming down a hundred doller bill on the counter, paying for everything.

When they all reached the outside entrance, Rouge tumbled over her own feet and fell over to the ground gleefully, if that's what her face read. And Shadow only tumbled down with her, feeling his legs coordinate poorly.

Omega, who stood watch outside, saw the two klutzy beings and picked them both up, scanning Shadow to automatically realize his identification. **"WARNING! Exact identification of intruder. Identical match."**

"It's okay Omega." Tikal clarified. "Rouge and him are well acquainted now."

Sonic stared up at Omega in amazement. "Whoa! You guys have robot bodyguards?

Omega only avoided the blue hedgehog's comment. **"Time is running short. We must return to quarters immediately."** he warned, turning around and starting his engineered legs towards their private transportation, Tikal and Sonic soon following.

And on their way, Shadow and Rouge were screaming on the top of their scratchy drunk voices, loving the "Disney World" ride of a lifetime, in the robot's arms.

- - - - -

When Omega carried half and led the other half of the group to their transportation, Sonic whistled, impressed with the aircraft before him.

"Sweet ride ya got here 'Ti-Ki'" he mocked.

Tikal only blushed at the comment. "Thank you. Would you like to take a look inside?" she invited, with the blue hedgehog responding by dashing past her and up the stairs of the huge jet plane. She took that as a yes.

Sonic's eyes widened at the spacious area. "You could have a twenty people party in here!" he complimented, walking down the wide open lanes and admiring the fine leather seats.

"Good evening!" someone greeted, popping out of the pilot's seat and holding out a friendly hand towards Sonic. "You must be the lucky new partner for my boss!"

Sonic had to look down to see the owner of that voice to realize it was a boy fox… with two tails. "Hey lil' buddy." he laughed, taking his hand. "Nah, not me, I'm just a friend of the lucky bastard. Sonic's the name."

The fox looked up with a pleasing smile. "That's too bad. You're a lot better than most of he celebrities guys we meet along the road."

"Havin'fun with da pilot eh Soni---ku?" Shadow's voice entered the aircraft, with Omega setting the two beings down on a couple of seats, right next to each other.

"More wine to party with my news boyzfriend!" Rouge ordered the twin-tailed fox.

"Yes ma'am!" the boy responded, but made a happy salute to his new blue friend. "I'm Miles Prower, but people call me 'Tails'." and he turned on his way to leave for the beverages, until Tikal popped her head in.

"Wait Tails, don't do it! Miss Rouge is already too drunk to even know what she's saying." she warned.

Omega only avoiding the whole conversation of the five beings, and walked to his corner to charge. **"It is time to make our leave."** he reminded the group before setting himself off.

"Alright then, since you guys are going your way, guess I gotta get off now." Sonic said, and exited the airplane, walking down the stairs.

"Wait," Tikal called back. "you're not going to come with us?"

"Nah, Shadow's good on his own this point on. You can handle em' right?"

"…" Tikal didn't answer.

Then Tails poked his head out. "You should come with us! Be Shadow's agent!"

Sonic only shook his head and chuckled. "Sorry lil' buddy, but I gotta stay here. Besides, I bet he won't agree with that. You take over and watch Shads for me k?" and with that, Sonic zipped down the stairs and out of the runway in his sonic speed.

Tails and Tikal watched as the blue streaks of light disappeared from sight, and sadly closed the door of the plane, with the blue hero being left behind.

"I'll get ready for takeoff." Tails announced, sitting himself down at the pilot's seat.

Now, as for Shadow and Rouge, who seemed to be having too much fun hearing their slurring voices, didn't pay attention to the dramatic scene of he blue one taking his leave, leaving Shadow in Rouge's pilot's hands for now on.

When the plane had taken off, Tikal had seated herself beside the young fox, steering the plan up towards the sky, heading south-west, towards Hollywood, California.

"So," Tikal started to start a friendly conversation. "Sonic entrusts you to take care of Shadow."

Tails nodded in reply. "Yep, but I think he should reconsider. Rouge's partner needs an agent doesn't he?"

"Yes he does, but you can be his assistant for now. We'll look up one when we get back."

"Say, why did you pick that guy?" Tails looked back at the half dozed hedgehog. "I'm not against it or anything, but wouldn't you consider Sonic?"

Tikal only giggled heartily. "You have a point there. But I'm not sure, I just felt a strong feeling when I saw Shadow, like you know…"

"He was the one for our boss."

"Right."

A scream from Rouge was heard and they both snapped back to see what went wrong.

"Miss Rou--" Tikal called , but paused as she say that it was just "drunk Shadow" tickling her all over the place. "Miss Rouge, please quiet down! You're going to disturb the pilot."

Of course, Rouge was too drunk to even listen, but Shadow handled that. He pushed his trembling finger up her mouth to shush her in a sloppy, wrong way.

"Shut ups babies." he whispered, laying his head atop of hers.

And Rouge placed her head down on his shoulder, nearly falling into a slumber at the coo of Shadow's low voice that sounded like a lullaby. They both did, almost did, without their consciousness realizing what they were doing, after all this time.

Tikal only smiled after awhile of watching them getting all warm with each other, but she had a feeling that Rouge and Shadow were both going to be screaming rigorously at her when they both awakened and start to argue about how things have been ending up.

And for some reason, she had a feeling that this new relationship may turn out just as sour as the previous one.

**_Chapter 5 Theme: "Don't Trust Me" by 3oh!3_**

Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And she's an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teet,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me

**A.N.- FINALLY! Shadow and Rouge are drunk for their third encounter, how awesome is that? When Rouge and Shadow wake up with a BAD hangover, how is she going to react when she sees him; AGAIN!?**

**I'm sorry for those who like my bonus commentaries, but since this chapter is over 20 PAGES, and due to my brother "X-treme" being away all the time now, I won't do one for this chapter. I'm sorry. -weeps- But I can reply to the anonymous reviewers. Yay!**

**"White Rose" (chapters 4-5)- **thank you so much for spporting this! And I'm glad you like my bonus commentaries, but sin X-treme is away gone, it's hard to get anyone anymore. Poop... -.- lol.

**"Sasha"- **Yes Sasha! I FINALLY UPDATED! ARE YOU HAPPY WITH ME NOW?! I'm happy. :D lol, I hope you think this is long and good enough a chapter, read the next one, it sould be better; hopefully.

**"Jessi" (From a looong time ago.)- **My golly, Sonic has been pounding away hasen't he? But now... HE'S GONE! No way! Don't worry, he'll be back, someday. I'll try updating sooner!

**misc- 13 -- **Hello misc! Yes, I have continued! I'm sorry for no bonus but at least I get to reply to you. Hope that;s good enough... is it? Oki, well I hoe you liked this LONG chappie! It took a week and all all-nighters!

**REVIEW and let me know how this was for you! Oh, and if you good people can, **_**send me some ideas for songs I can add in this story**_**, I'd be delighted if you do.**

~Supreme


	6. Getting Along For The Contract

**A/N: I am determined to finish this story and my heart won't be content until I do! T.T I also still love Sonic the Hedgehog series even if SEGA is sucking making the game series. Alright read on!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: GETTING ALONG FOR THE CONTRACT**

_**~Just Do It~**_

"Mmmm….", Rouge moaned from her sleep while shifting her head a little more to the soft, furry area her head laid on.

Slowly awakening, her nose could slowly pick up the heavy scent of alcohol, and a faded scent of something much more pleasing. A musky scent, mixed with spice and sweet smelling sweat. Rouge buried her nose against the warm furry surface, which made her mind more conscious. She slowly opened her eyes to automatically squint due to the fuzzy hairs nearly poking her irises. All she could make out was white. Fur.

Becoming fully awake, but with a massive migraine, Rouge brought up her hand and rubbed her temple while still lying on the white patch of fur. To her, it was probably a furry pillow Tikal brought when she passed out after drinking over her regular limit. Since it was very comfortable, Rouge decided to turn to face the so called pillow with her face buried in the depths of the white fur. This lessened her headache.

"Mhhhh…", a low voice groaned.

The 'pillow' swayed.

Rouge's eyes snapped open. This was NOT a pillow. She jolted up, and there she saw _him…_

"You?"

With that one word, Shadow's eyes partially opened. "You finally up?" he asked sarcastically, a small smirk at the edge of his mouth.

Rouge's face flushed beet red, "What the hell are you doing here?"

As she was trying to calm down, Shadow slowly sat up, taking deep breaths to remain calm.

"You know, with just your head alone, you weigh a lot. I could barely breathe with you snoring and drooling on my chest."

That didn't help. The redness on Rouge's face rose exceedingly to the point where she could have passed out from the heat.

"You, you… You could have woken me up or pushed me off! I would have rather you did that instead of letting me lay of your smelly chest!"

Shadow arched a brow. "I thought you were really enjoying it seeing you snuggle your face deeper and deeper in it. I just decided to watch and laugh at the famous Rouge the Bat make a fool of herself in her sleep."

Rouge growled, "What the hell am I even doing here with you?" She stood up, only to wobble and close her eyes from the dizziness. She felt his hands reach out to sit her back down.

"Fine. You stay, I'll leave," Shadow stated. "Besides, this isn't my place anyway."

With that, he took his leave and headed out the door that read 'EXIT' and opened the door to see a young orange echidna about to knock on the door.

"Oh! Good Morning Mister Shadow!" She smiled brightly, yet shyly.

There was an awkward pause.

"Who the hell are you?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth to greet her.

Tikal had to force her smile up, "I am Tikal, Rouge's agent, and you sir are her new partner.

Overhearing their conversation, Rouge's eyes widened with her mouth forming a perfect 'O', and Shadow was just as confused.

"WHAT!"

Poor Tikal nearly went deaf to hear their screams.

"Yes. Rouge, do you not remember the contract you two signed last night?"

"I didn't sign any—"

Before Rouge could finish, Tikal pulled out a paper with her and Shadow's signatures sloppily written at the near bottom.

Rouge was in hell. "Tikal! I was drunk! Why didn't you stop me? Aaarrrrgh you're so worthless!" she screamed, going through a spoiled girl tantrum.

Tikal only absorbed the mental abuse, Shadow didn't.

"Hey, stop demeaning your agent and shut up with your stuffy act. I was drunk too you know."

"I don't care! I'm Rouge the Bat! The biggest celebrity in the country! Who are you, a nobody? I would never work with a nobody like you! You're not worth shi—"

_!SLAP!_

Rouge's cheek reddened by the impact by the back of Shadow's hand.

"I guess celebrities like you never took classes on discipline," he snarled. "You're the one who is clearly a nobody. I don't care if you're a singer or not, you shouldn't treat respectable people like dirt you can walk on!"

Stunned by the slap, Rouge said nothing, and only touched her cheek lightly. Tikal only stood there, just as surprised.

"M-Miss Rouge?"

Shadow faced towards her and shook his head, "May I see that contract?"

Tikal obeyed and gave him the paper which he took gently, and tore it in two.

"This was a fatal mistake, because obviously, your 'star' nor do not appear to approve and I have nothing to do with her in that matter. I'll be leaving now," he spoke softly, and exited the door closing it shut.

After a few moments with no word coming out from Rouge's mouth, Tikal decided to be the first to speak.

"Miss Rouge, I'm—"

"Have I always treated you like that?" Rouge asked.

Surprised by her question, Tikal only asked, "like what?"

"Like dirt?"

Tikal lowered her head is in shame, "yes, you do."

"… I'm sorry."

"No Miss Rouge you don't have to be."

"No Tikal, I am. You can quite if you want to…"

"But Miss Rouge…"

"May, I have a minute alone, please?"

With a saddened, guilty expression, Tikal walked out and quietly closed the door. As soon as Rouge heard it shut close, Rouge started to sob, not knowing that Tikal would hear her.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER…**_

Shadow had found himself in the middle of nowhere. He was in a large city where he had never been. Instead of wandering the streets with no certain direction, and getting lost from where he came from, he finally decided to rest from the walks and sprees and sit at a café. As he sat and sipped a cheap cup of coffee where he did not have the money to pay for, he thought of the previous events that previously happened that day.

"_I probably acted to irrationally back there…"_ he thought, _"I wonder if I pissed that bat girl off even more or knocked some sense into her. Either way, I guess I shouldn't have treated her like that, she could sue me for abuse or something."_

As he was in his own little world, sipping his coffee, little did he know that the famous Rouge the Bat was nearby, outside standing in front of the café window, having flashbacks of Knuckles.

This café, was the last place where she had seen that echidna's face, with that other girl.

Rouge's face hardened at the thoughts of her memories.

After silently crying in her headquarters for about an hour, she decided to sneak out to take a long walk, a breath of fresh air, and to clear her mind from today's incidents. What she didn't know was that she would encounter the same bastard hedgehog who slapped her before again at the very same café.

There in the corner of her eye from the window, she spotted him, sitting down at a booth, the same booth that Knuckles sat in. How unfortunate.

Rouge scoffed and gave him a dirty look, but before she could walk away and hope to never run into him again, Shadow's eyes met hers for that split second. And that stopped her in her tracks.

He probably didn't recognize her since it was just a brief moment, but that one eye contact sent an electrical spark down both of their spines. Was it really meant to be, for Rouge to meet him again like this? For that spark to set when their eyes locked for just a moment?

Rouge tried move her body away from the café window, but it refused. Her eyes stared at the black hedgehog from afar, just simply sitting down and enjoying his coffee.

In her eyes, after seeing more details than before, she could see that he was not a bad looking guy. He had a slender body with nicely toned muscles covered with ebony fur with streaks of red that made him look pretty cool, and the way his spikes formed on the back of his head giving him that unique hairdo that looked impressive. What Rouge noticed above those was his blood red eyes that always looked calm and cold; she had just noticed that he was a very fascinating being.

Like her body had a mind of its' own, Rouges legs forced her into the café entrance where she was greeted by a friendly waitress who immediately recognized who she was.

"We are very honored to have _the_ Rouge the Bat join us today! Would it just be you?"

"Yes."

"Would you like a table or booth?"

Rouge's lips decided to take over, "Actually, I am here to meet someone. He's sitting over there."

"Oh, okay ma'am, please proceed." the waitress seemed a little disappointed to not serve her for long.

Shadow's cup was nearly empty. He looked a bit upset that it had finished so soon, and raised his hand for a refill. Before a waitress could reach him with a coffee pitcher, an all too familiar face sat down in front of him without saying a word.

"Don't know it's rude to come uninvited?" Shadow sardonically asked.

A waitress then came by, "More coffee sir?"

Shadow shook his head, "No, I'll be leaving." He stood.

"Wait." Rouge called before he could make his leave.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"You want to talk to me now? When you had all those chances which you didn't take?"

"… If you see it like that, yes."

Hesitantly, Shadow sat back down, crossing his arms with his eyes and ears alert. He looked as if he were to leave any second. Rouge knew that she would have to form her words carefully for him not to leave.

Without saying anything, she first dug into her pocket and pulled out two crumbled pieces of uneven paper. It was the contract that Shadow had ripped earlier. He looked dumbfounded.

"Why is that still out?"

"I want to carry out this contract with you," Rouge cleared, smoothing out the paper to make it readable.

Shadow scrunched his nose to make a sour look, "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"The truth is…" Rouge's pride got the best of her, as she started putting on the manipulative act to hide her true emotions, "if we break this contract, each one of us will have to pay the consequences of five grand, so that's ten grand total."

"What!" Shadow nearly hollered.

Rouge nodded, "that is the reason for contracts, or are you uneducated? Businesses do this to earn money. However, if we do agree to this contract and play by the rules, I can assure you that you won't be living up to your debt with this, cause I'm guessing you're in plenty debt as it is…"

Shadow slammed his fist on the table counter, "Fuck," he snarled.

Rouge only smiled mischievously, _"Almost got him,"_ and she continued, "but hey, if you and I have to work together for just these six months, then I bet you can earn as much money for a whole lifetime within this season. You can pay up all your debts, buy anything you want for the rest of your life, and still have plenty stashed up for retirement."

Shadow clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. She could tell he was thinking twice about it.

"_Reeling him in…"_

"Besides, it's only six months…"

Shadow loosened his grip and sighed in defeat, "you do have a point there. I guess I have to concur to this one."

Rouge smiled and put out her hand, "Welcome to the team then, partner," but in her mind she was saying, _"jackpot."_

Shadow only looked at her hand and glared at her, "Even though we are partners now, don't think we'll be acting like we're friends for life. I know how you act and how you think, so stop thinking I'm some sort of object to easily side with you for your own gain."

Rouge, surprised by his way of seeing through her only placed her hand down and returned the ripped contract in her pocket.

Shadow stood and began his leave, "as for earlier, I am sorry. I won't do that again."

Rouge was beginning to take an interest to this guy. Who is he? She began to ponder if he had a special ability to read minds or that he was actually different from other guys.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" Shadow interrupted her train of thought.

"Oh, sure!" Rouge responded clumsily standing up and following her new partner to the exit.

After they were long gone, the waitress returned to the booth they were sitting at and frowned, "No pay? No tip? Lousy customers. I need to get a new job…"

_**MEANWHILE…**_

"By the way, since we're partners now, what's my role in the contract?" Shadow asked as him and Rouge were walking down the street in the cool night.

"Huh? I would think you would know. It's completely obvious," Rouge replied bluntly.

"…"

"You are a highly uneducated individual then."

"Shut up and just tell me what I have to do!"

"You have to sing with me you idiot!"

"… Wait, what!" Shadow was now bewildered at the answer, "I can't sing! Don't you have to go through millions of contestants to see who would suit you best?"

"Well, that's how they usually do it."

"Then why didn't you? You know how many men would want to sing with you?"

"Yeah, I know smartass."

"Then why—"

"Why you?" Rouge stopped in her tracks in front of him and pointed a finger in his face, "Because I had to pick someone within seven days and couldn't find a man too fit for me. They were all not worthy!"

"So you're saying that I—"

"You're not worthy either!"

"Okay, then why did you pick m—"

"Because Tikal picked you and because you were the only option left! Last minute sort of thing, can't you stop asking these stupid questions…" Rouge looked at him from the tip of ears to the heels of his shoes and smirked, "Shorty?" she finished her question.

Shadow's eyes narrowed at the word, "I'm not short!" he barked, and briskly walked on.

"Wha What the-? Hey come back here!" Rouge held back a laugh and had to fly to catch up with him.

"I told you already, just because we're holding a contract together doesn't mean we're going to be friends, that would also mean no nicknames!"

"I'm well aware of that, Shorty," Rouge retorted in a snort and this time let out a laugh.

It was so cheerful and genuine that Shadow had to smile, just a little bit.

"I told you that I'm not short! I'm average height."

"Yeah, for a dwarf. Pft, Hahahaha!"

"Shut up!"

This was the first time that the two of them were having some fun together… Or just Rouge for that matter.

_**Chapter 6 Theme: "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch**_

Turn it inside out so I can see

The part of you that's drifting over me

And when I wake you're never there

But when I sleep you're everywhere

You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far

Just tell me why you're here and who you are

'Cause every time I look

You're never there

And every time I sleep

You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel

It's hard to think that

You might not be real

I sense it now, the water's getting deep

I try to wash the pain away from me

Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I am not alone

Whoa, oh, oh, oh

And when I touch your hand

It's then I understand

The beauty that's within

It's now that we begin

You always light my way

I hope there never comes a day

No matter where I go

I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I catch my breath

It's you I breathe

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see

So tell me

Do you see me?

* * *

_**A/N: I'm working on the next chapter right now! So stay tuned, Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**_

~Supreme


End file.
